Firelight: A Jacob and Renesmee Story
by Twi-Gal01
Summary: This is a story about Jacob and Renesmee's life. There isn't going to be any involvement of the Volturi. First Jacob and Renesmee fanfiction! R&R, Rated M for future Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob and Renesmee Fan FictionChapter 1

I woke to the sounds of birds chirping in the nearby trees. I jumped out of bed and hurried to the window, pulling back the curtains to see glimpses of the sun peeking out between the clouds. I stretched and made my way over to my walk-in wardrobe, courtesy of my aunt Alice.

I forget to mention, I'm Renesmee Cullen, daughter of Edward and Bella. Alice is my father's adopted sister along with Rosalie, and their husbands, my uncle's, Emmett and Jasper, are his adopted brothers. Carlisle and Esme, my adoptive grandparents, adopted them all. I have paternal grandparents from my mother's side and their names are Charlie and Renee, although I've never met Renee but I have met Charlie. I'm 7 years old, though I look 18 because I'm half vampire/half human; my mom was pregnant with me when she was human and I almost killed her when she was giving birth to me but luckily my father managed to get enough vampire in her system to turn her. Also, I'm currently dating Jacob Black, my mom's best friend from her human life; apparently he's imprinted on me and I'm destined to be his mate, which is so cool and I'm glad 'cause I would hate it if he dumped me for another girl.

Anyway, back to the present. I got dressed in a pair of mini shorts, tank top and a shrug. I put a pair of sandals on and made my way downstairs. I walked into the living room to find it completely empty except for 1 person sitting on the sofa. He's back was to me but I knew that dark, russet skin anywhere. I silently made my way over to him, putting my hands over his eyes, when I finally reached him

"Hey." I said, taking my hands from his eyes and walking round to sit in his lap. "Where is everyone?"

"Hey, babe. There in the dining room, family meeting apparently, we're just waiting for you." He replied, before kissing me sweetly on the lips. Ever since Jake imprinted on me, he's been a part of the family.

"C'mon, let's no keep them waiting any longer." I said, moving off his lap, and pulling him with me. Together we made our way into the dining room, which was just used for family meetings like this one.

"Morning, darling." My mother said as I entered the room and sat down next to her, Jake sat on my other side.

"Morning, mom. What's going on?" I asked.

"Renesmee, we're moving to the England." My father answered.

"Really?" I questioned, before wondering about what would happen with Jacob. "Wait, what about Jake?" I glanced up at him; he was looking at me, and knowing that I was worried, squeezed my hand reassuringly and moved closer.

"He can come with us." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"I will." My Jake said. "I can't be without Ness, and it will be worse if I'm thousands of miles away from her." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"_I love you so much." _I projected in to his head, courtesy of my gift. His lips turned up at the corners.

"Right, well, we already have a house in Cambridgeshire, near London. It has 6 bedrooms, each with their own en suite bathrooms and walk-in wardrobe's. A library, a couple of studies, a game room, a swimming pool and the basics: kitchen, living room and dining room." Carlisle explained. "Esme has said that if anyone wants their own home then can have one." Everyone shock their heads 'no'.

"Okay, we will be leaving in a week and a half. When we're over there, Jacob, Renesmee and Alice will be going to secondary school, starting in year 11. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Bella you can either go to 6th Form, College or University, it's up to you."

"Me and Bella are going to 6th Form." My dad said.

"I would rather go to secondary school with Alice." Uncle Jasper said.

"That is fine Jasper, would you prefer to be in year 11 with Jacob then Alice and Nessie can be in year 10 together?" Carlisle asked. "And Edward and Bella, I will enter you in as year 12 students. You will do your As Levels first before moving up a year and doing A levels."

"That's fine." Uncle Jazz and my parents replied at the same.

" Me and Em are going to 6th Form, but we want to be entered in the same year as Edward and Bella." Aunt Rosalie said.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "That is perfectly fine, Rose. Now, the family arrangements. Edward, Alice and Emmett are our children; Jasper and Rosalie are twins and my nephew and niece – their parents died in a car accident and I was their only family; Bella and Renesmee are sisters who parents died when they were young children – 5 and 3 – and me and Esme adopted them; and Jacob is Esme's nephew." Carlisle explained as we all nodded our heads in agreement to everything he said. "Okay, that's everything. Enjoy your time left here." Everybody got up and left to do there own things.

I still held Jacob's hand and told him that I wanted to go to our spot. It was a waterfall, which had created a huge lake with a small river running off to the sea; we found it when he took me hunting a couple weeks ago. Nobody knows about it but us.

Chapter 2 


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction

A/N: Thanks to everybody who's taken the time to read the first chapter. Here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

"I can't believe we're moving to England." I said as I curled into Jacob's side.

"I know," He replied. "But at least I still get to be with you." I smiled up at him.

"I know." I murmured. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He whispered, pressing light kisses all over my head. "Renesmee?"

"Yeah, hon?" I replied, wonderingly.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to move in with me when we got to England?" He asked.

"What like living together?" I wondered.

"Yeah, but not it our own house or anything, with the others, but we could have our own room instead of one each." He explained.

"Jake, I would love that." I replied. "Everybody else in the family shares a room with their mate's, why can't we?"

"I know." He said, before capturing my lips with his. We stayed at the waterfall for the rest of the day before we made our way back to house, slowly.

When we got to the house, he pulled me in for a kiss, knowing we wouldn't be able to once inside.

"Babe, there's a bonfire tonight at first beach and the other imprints want you to come, and so do I. Plus, I wouldn't have as much fun if you weren't with me."

"I'd love to come, but I'll have to ask my parents first." I replied.

He smiled a sheepish grin. "I've already asked them, when you were asleep this morning and they said yes."

"Okay, I'll just have to get changed quickly, then we go." I said, kissing his cheek quickly before darting upstairs into my room and walk-in wardrobe.

I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a burnout boyfriend t-shirt (from Victoria's secret), a knitted boyfriend cardigan (also from Victoria's secret) and ballet flats before quickly brushing my curls, slipping my phone and keys in my pocket and darting downstairs.

"I'll be with you in second, babe; let me just finish this level." Jake said as I sat next to him on the arm of the chair.

"Okay." I huffed, as I crossed my arms and waited for him to finish his game. A couple of minutes later, he was finished with the game; he chucked the controller to Emmett, took my hand and together, we headed out the front door, to my Porsche 911 Carrera Cabriolet I got for my 7th birthday.

5 minutes after we left the house, we arrived at first beach, where the bonfire was being held, thanks to Jacob's fast driving. Hand-in-hand we made our way to the circle of logs, which were being occupied by the pack and imprints, and the warm fire, which was burning in the middle.

"Hey, Jake; hey Nessie." Seth said as I sat down next to him while Jake went to get a couple of drinks and talk to the other guys.

"Hey, Seth. How are you? I haven't seen you in ages." I replied, as Jake came and sat down next to me with my drink.

"I'm good. What's been happening at your place then?" He wondered.

"Nothing much, though we do have a announcement to make later." I answered.

"Oh, can you tell me now? I don't think I can wait." I chuckled at his excitement.

"Nope, sorry. There's just to many people around with super sensitive hearing." I explained.

"Okay, I can wait." He said, before he turned to talk to Embry, who was sitting on his other side.

About 2 hours after Jake and me arrived at the beach, we decided to tell the pack and imprints about our move to England. We stood up and he put his arm around me.

"Hey, everyone." Jake started. "Me and Ness have something to say… The Cullen's, including us, are moving to England for a few years." He finished and the silence that followed was a little deafening. Then everyone started talking at once.

"Really? Well have fun." Embry said.

"OMG, I can't wait to come visit!" Exclaimed Seth.

"What about your pack?" Sam asked.

"When are you leaving?" Emily asked.

"Whoa, guys, one at a time!" Jake interrupted. They all looked at us with sorry smiles on their faces. Jake looked at me, wondering whom he should answer first.

"_Answer Sam first." _I told him through my gift.

"Well, Sam, I was thinking of having them go back into your pack but if not then Leah and Embry are in charge." Jake said, answering Sam's question.

"And, Emily, we're leaving in a week and a half." I replied to her question.

"Wow, I can't believe your going to England, it's so far away." she sighed. "What am I going to do when there's a bonfire and I have to feed all these guys?"

I chuckled. "Sorry, Em, you'll just have to get one of the other girls to help." I replied before a huge yawn overcame me.

I heard Jake laugh to himself, before he said: "I better get you home, you're exhausted." I nodded my agreement before saying by to the pack and imprints and heading to the car and back home with Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob and Renesmee Fan FictionChapter 3 We've just left Forks and were on the 8-hour flight to England. The last week and half, Jake and me have spent the time visiting our favourite places and saying goodbye to the pack, imprints, grandpa Charlie and Jacob's father, Billy. Yesterday, we spent the day at our waterfall where we reminisced about the good things that have happened there. That night we all spent the night at the big house, with only Jake and me sleeping.

We left Seattle at 8am and would arrive in England at midnight, there time. Jake and me slept most of the flight, but when we were awake, we spent it talking about what might happen in England.

When we landed in England it was the middle of the night and we still had a two-hour drive to the house.

"Okay, guys, this is how it'll work." Carlisle started saying, as we made our way through the Heathrow Airport to the exit, with our bags that held some of our possessions. "Esme, Alice, Rose, Bella and Nessie will go in one car, while me, Edward, Jacob, Emmett and Jasper will go in the other."

"Actually, Doc, can I go with Ness and the girls to get a couple of hours of sleep without Emmett around?" Jake asked.

"Sure, Rose do you mind coming with us?" Grandpa asked.

"No, that's fine." Rose replied.

"How are we getting to the new house, Grandpa?" I wondered.

"I've ordered us a couple of limo's." He replied smiling at me. I smiled back, pleased that we would have a nice, comfy way of getting to our new home.

It's been two days since we arrived in England, at new home. Since we've arrived, Jake and me have stayed near the house, not venturing outside of the property just yet. The house is beautiful, and the best thing is my parents didn't make fuss or scene when I said that I was sharing a room with Jake.

Jake, Jasper, Alice and me were starting at Melbourn Village School on Monday (which is in 2 days; today is Saturday and we arrived here on Thursday morning). The uniform Alice and me will wear consists of a black skirt with either black or flesh coloured tights, a polo shirt with the school logo, a royal blue sweatshirt and black shoes. Jazz and Jake's uniform consists of black trousers, a polo shirt of a distinctive colour, a v-neck jumper and black shoes.

Mom and dad, along with Rose and Emmett, would also be starting school on Monday but at Long Road 6th Form College.

Alice and me are starting in year 10 where we would be acting as 14/15 year olds and Jazz and Jake would be in year 11 acting at 15/16 year olds. The school term started last month, which means that we would be a month behind, but able to catch up quickly (hopefully).

As it's Saturday night, I'm snuggled up with Jacob on the couch while some reality show is on the T.V. Mom, dad, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie have gone out to find what the wildlife is like. Carlisle and Esme are somewhere in the house but have left us alone so that we could spend some quality time together.

"Babe?" Jake asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you like it here?" He wondered.

"Yeah, it's nice and different then Forks." I paused. "Do you like it here?"

"If you do then I do." Was his reply. I giggled quietly before turning my attention to the show playing on the T.V.

I was quickly interrupted by the feel of Jake's lips brushing along my neck, collarbone and up to my temple.

"Jake," I moaned. "We can't do this here. What if my parents come back? And anyway Carlisle and Esme are around somewhere and they'll probably hear us."

He pulled away. "Your right, babe. I didn't think of that." He sighed. "Do you want to go to bed? Maybe tomorrow we could go and have a look around?"

"Yeah, sure. I am getting tired." I replied, getting off Jake and making my way upstairs while Jake followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction

Chapter 4

"Nessie, Jake, time to get up." My mom said, coming into our room.

"Okay, mom. I'll be down 30 minutes." I said stretching, getting out of bed and heading into the closet to get my school uniform before heading into the en-suite bathroom.

I re-entered mine and Jake's room 20 minutes later to see him sitting up in bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning, babe." I said, sitting down at the vanity to do my hair and minimal make-up (eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss).

"Hey, honey." He replied, as he walked up to place a kiss on my cheek. "I'm just going to have a quick shower then we can go grab a bite to eat."

"Okay, I'll wait for you." I said as I brushed my hair and put a band in it before applying my make-up. A few minutes later, Jake returned in his uniform and together we made our way downstairs to where the rest of the family we're waiting.

"Good morning, everybody." I said, as I circled the room hugging everyone, leaving Grandma Esme till last, knowing that she had my breakfast. I sat down next to Jacob at the island to eat our breakfasts.

Whilst eating, I heard everybody reply with "Morning Nessie, Jake."

10 minutes later, we were all piling into 2 cars, Esme was driving Jasper, Alice, Jake and me in her recently acquired Mercedes 63 AMG Saloon to our school as we we're only acting at 14-16 year olds aren't old enough to drive yet. My parent, along with Emmett and Rosalie were taking my father's Volvo Cross Country XC60 to their school, as they are old enough to drive. Jasper sat in the front with grandma, with Jake, Alice and me sitting in the back.

"I am so looking forward to this." Aunt Alice said. "Are you, Ness?"

"Yeah." I replied.

It took us 10 minutes to get to the school thanks to Grandma's driving.

"Thanks, Grandma." I said as I got out the car behind Jake. "See you after school."

"Yes, darling." She replied. "Have a good day." I smiled at her as she drove away.

I felt Jake grab my hand. "Ready?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. Together, with Alice and Jasper, we made our way into our new school. We walked through the double doors into the foyer where the reception is. Alice and Jasper walked ahead of me and Jake knowing what to say as they had done this before.

"Hi, we're the new student's. I'm Alice Cullen, and this is Jasper Hale, Renesmee Swan and Jacob Black." Alice explained in her chirpy.

"Oh, yes, we're expecting you." The receptionist replied. "If you'd just like to wait a moment I'll get your timetables and the head teacher will be along to meet you and show you around soon."

"Okay." Alice said, as the receptionist went to get our timetables. A few minutes later she was back and handed them to Alice, who gave us the right one.

"Okay, so I have English first, what about you, Ness?" Alice asked.

"Same." I replied. "Then Geography, a break then Maths."

"Ditto." Alice murmured. "Then it's lunch with double Food last." I nodded; that meant Alice and me had the same lessons all week.

"Hey, Al, are we in the same classes?"

"Yep." She answered. "What classes do you guys have?"

"Maths, Science, break, P.E., lunch, English and finally Geography." Jasper said.

"Same." Jake said, as well. "Alice, did Carlisle make sure that both in the same classes?"

"Yes, he did, Jacob." She replied.

"Hello, you must be the new students." A gruff voice said.

"Yes, sir. I'm Jasper Hale, and this Alice Cullen, Jacob Black, and Renesmee Swan." Jazz replied.

"I'm Mr. Johnson, your head teacher." Mr. Johnson explained. "I'm going to give you a quick tour of the school and show you your tutor rooms. You will also meet your head of year."

We were first shown the Maths rooms, before seeing the design and technology rooms, then humanities and I.C.T rooms. When we went upstairs we were shown the Science rooms, Language rooms, Art rooms then the English rooms. We were also shown the library, canteen, social areas, and the P.E changing rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction

Chapter 5

The first three lessons passed really quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch and I could see Jacob. As soon as the bell wrung signalling the end of lesson 3, I was out the door.

"Whoa, Ness, where's the fire?" Alice wondered.

"Sorry, Ally, I just want to see Jake, that's all." I replied, thinking of my Jacob and how I've missed him. Although he's only in a different part of the school.

As me and Alice left the class and headed towards the canteen, we talked about the day so far. We talked about some of the comments that we have heard the boys say and what Jazz and Jake might do if they heard them.

"Hey, beautiful." Jake whispered in my ear as he grabbed my hand.

"Hey." I replied, turning around to face him.

"Jasper's got us a table and I've already got us some food." He said, pulling me to where Jasper was sitting with Alice trailing behind us.

"So, how's your day been so far?" I asked Jake, as we sat down and he pushed a tray of food toward me. Pasta, with a side salad; a couple of my favourite's food.

"Thanks, and it's been alright." I replied. "Yours?"

"Been pretty good, but it's better now—" He said but was rudely interrupted by this blonde haired slag.

"Hey, Jake, right? I'm Natasha; I'm in your science and P.E class." The slag, called Natasha, said. She was wearing a polo shirt, which showed off her massive boobs, and a skirt that only went down to under her ass.

"Yeah, his name is Jake. Can we help you with anything?" I questioned, getting annoyed with the way she was looking at my Jake.

"Excuse me," she said, making my anger rise even more, "but I don't think I was speaking to you."

"Oh, sorry," I replied being sarcastic and faking innocence, "but if you want to talk to MY boyfriend then you're going to have to talk to me first." I saw Alice and Jasper look at me out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say to me?" She asked.

"Oh, are you to dumb, to understand, I said that you-have-to-talk-to-me-first-if-you-want-to-talk-to-my-boyfriend." I pronounced in a way that she would understand.

"Bitch, don't talk to me in that way." She said, as I stood up. "You're the new kid, right? Well, listen, I'm the most popular bitch in this school so you better not get on my bad side."

"Actually, listen here. I am the new kid, but actually you shouldn't get on my bad side." I exclaimed, turning to Jake. "C'mon Jake, let's go. Al, Jazz, you coming?"

"Sure." Alice replied, as Jake grabbed my hand, and they got up. As a group, we left the canteen and a gob-smacked Natasha behind.

As soon as we made it to the social area, we sat down and started laughing, well Jake and Jazz did.

"Nessie, you are the best. I love you." Jake said, as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"C'mon, guys don't have a full-on make out session here." Jasper said, as we pulled away.

"We would never do that here, Jazz." Jake remarked.

"Sure, you wouldn't." Alice giggled. "C'mon, Ness, the bell is about to go. Let's get to food."

"Sure, Al. Walk me to food, Jake?"

"Sure, baby." He replied, as we moved from our spot in the social area, towards Alice's class and mine.

"I'll see you here after school?" Jake asked, as Alice and Jasper embraced.

"Sure. I love you, and make sure that you don't speak to any girls or else I won't talk to you." I warned.

"I promise, I won't. I love you, too." Jake replied, seriously, as he began to walk away with Jasper. "See you later." He called over his shoulder as he turned the corner.

I turned to face Alice as we waited for the teacher to turn up.

As the final bell rang, to signal the end of the day, I sighed a huge sigh. I could finally go home and spend time with Jake, just the two of us. Except he probably had a huge pile of work to catch up on from last year that he had missed. But maybe he would get Jasper to do it for him.

As I exited the class with Alice, I saw him standing next to the door, talking to Jasper but his back was towards me.

"Guess who?" I asked as I placed my hands over his eyes.

"Hmm, Natasha?" He guessed.

"Nope, it's me." I said, suppressing the anger I felt raising when he said the slag's name.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked, knowing what I was feeling.

"Yep." Alice replied, chirpily, probably wanting to go shopping.

We made our way to the exit/entrance talking about how we thought the day went, avoiding the Natasha subject. Esme was waiting for us outside, and as soon as we got in the car, we were off home. Along, the way Esme asked us about how the day went; Alice and Jasper told her about everything accept the Natasha incident. I was to consumed with Jake to notice anything else.

When we arrived home, Jake and me dumped out bags by the door, grabbed a bite to eat and headed out to find our own secret spot in the forest, where we could spend quality time together without being interrupted by my parents or other family members.

When we finally found the perfect spot, we decided to make it our own by carving 'JB + RC TOGETHER 4EVER' in one of the trees.

"Babe, you know I love you and you know that we've been dating for a while now, but I think that I'm ready to take the next step." I said.

"Really? 'Cause you know we don't have to if you're not ready." He replied.

"Jake, I'm ready. I would have told you before we left Forks, but I just felt that I wasn't ready then, but after what happened today, I believe that I am." I confessed.

"I love you, so much." Jake said, sincerely, as we kissed passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction

Chapter 6

Oh-mi-god! I lost my virginity to Jacob. Or as my dad would say: 'Jacob had deflowered me'; it means the same thing. It happened in our newly founded meadow and was the best thing ever.

When we got back to the house after our rendezvous, I asked my mom if she could put her shield round me and Jacob so that my father wouldn't have to hear our thoughts. She agreed and hopefully he and the other family members didn't know what we had been up to, but they could probably tell from the way we looked.

Esme had been kind enough to prepare dinner for us, which she left in the oven to keep warm. While I was asking my mom to shield us, Jake was kind enough to get our dinner for us and bring into the dining room, so that some of our family can come and see us – mainly Rose, Em, Mom and Dad.

Whilst, we were eating, we were also getting asked various questions on what school was like, and if we enjoyed it. Out of the corner of my eye and I could see my dad looking at me with disappointment. I asked him what was wrong using my gift and he replied with "Nessie, can we talk?" I nodded and follow him outside in to the garden.

"Now, Ness, you know what I feel about sex before marriage, but still I wish that you'd have waited until you were married." My father said.

"I know, Dad, but I was ready and after this incident at school today, I wanted Jake to know how makes me feel." I explained.

"Oh, honey, what happened?" Dad asked.

"Nothing really, but this girl was just trying to make a play for Jake, right in front of me." I loosely explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned.

"I don't know," I answered, nearly in tears. "Aunt Alice can tell you more." I felt the first few tears start to fall, and darted inside and into mine and Jake's room slamming the door behind me. I lay on the bed and began to cry.

I heard the door open and close and felt warm arms embrace.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" My Jake asked.

I turned to face him. "I don't know." I replied, as tears carried on streaming down my face. He pulled me into him as I continued to cry.

"What did Edward say?" He wondered. I replayed the conversation to him using my gift.

"Oh, babe, don't worry nothing's going to happen." He said, probably thinking that I was upset 'cause of that Natasha girl, which I am.

"I know." I murmured. "Jake, do you mind getting my mom? I want to spend some time with her."

"Sure, babe, and don't worry about Natasha; I love you and only you." He said, kissing me softly, before leaving me alone to wait for my mom.

A few minutes later, she knocked softly on my door, before entering and darting to my side.

"Are you okay, honey?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied, unsure of how I actually felt.

"Do you want to me to run you a bath, so you can relax?" She wondered. I nodded my head yes; a bath sounded so good right now.

"Mom?" I asked, as she crossed the threshold of the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, but what about Jake?" She wondered.

"I've spent the last 2 weeks with him, and I just feel like I need a bit of time by myself or with other family members." I explained.

"Okay, I'll tell him when you're in here." She said, as she went to make me a bath.

I spent an hour and half in the bath my mom had made for me, just relaxing and forgetting all my worries. My mom left me alone, but came back up when I came out. She told me that Jake was fine with tonight but he wanted to see me before I went to bed.

I spent most of the time with my mom and sometimes my dad came up to see how I was. About quarter 10, Jake came up to wish my goodnight.

"Hey, babe." He said walking into our room. "I'm sorry about today."

I smiled. "Hey, don't be." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the bed next to me. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I got so upset by Natasha and was so worried that you would leave me."

"I would never leave you, babe. I love you to much." He said, sincerely.

"I know." I said, before I kissed him.

We sat and talked for about 10 minutes until he said that it was time for him to get to bed and that I should get some beauty sleep. He left and I snuggled down into the covers and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction

Chapter 7

The weeks passed quickly without incident and before I knew it, it was Halloween. School was out for a half-term break or something, and Alice was spending the week planning a party for that night. At school, nothing bad had been happening; in fact most people avoided us, but others – the more confident ones – sometimes spoke to us.

"Nessie!" Aunt Alice called, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I called back.

"I need you and Jake to come and try your costumes on." She said, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Fine, c'mon Jake." I replied, pulling Jake up off the sofa. Over the weeks our relationship had grown stronger and we were becoming more sexually active but usually we condoned those activities in our meadow.

We followed Aunt Alice upstairs and into her oversized closet. She handed me a hanger covered with a white bag, probably to hide the outfit, and also handed Jake the same thing.

"Right, Jake, you have to get changed in the bedroom whilst Ness gets changed in here." Alice instructed.

"Okay." He said, giving me a quick peck before leaving.

I quickly got changed into whatever costume Alice had picked out for me and made my way into her bedroom where Jake was waiting in his costume. Apparently, Jake was going as a zombie groom and I was going as his zombie bride.

"Alice, I love the costumes." I said, as I actually did.

"Awe, same. I saw it and thought of you two straight away." She replied.

"Okay." Jake said, awkwardly. "Can we go now?"

"Sure." Alice replied. "I just had to see if they fit, and they do." She smiled brightly.

"Oh, Alice." I replied. "Do you want me to hang them in our wardrobe?"

"Yes, please." Alice answered, as she left us to get changed.

After Jake and me changed out of our costumes, I headed to our room to put them in the wardrobe and then made my way to the library to read one of the hundreds of books that line the shelves. I chose 'a wartime nurse' by Maggie Hope and settled into one of beanbag chairs that were by the window. Before I started the book, I looked out the window to see Jake, Emmett and Jasper messing around outside.

"Make sure you don't hurt him!" I called out of the window, which I opened to let some air in.

"Don't worry, Ness, we won't." Uncle Jasper called back.

"You better, or I'll tell Aunt Alice and Rose that they can't go near you for a whole week!" I warned, as I sat down and began to read my book.

About an after I started my book, I heard a loud agonized scream from outside. I looked out the window and saw Jake rolling around on the floor, clutching his leg. I ran down the stairs and out the door at my fastest speed and kneeled next to Jake.

"What the hell happened?" I heard Aunt Alice ask Uncle Jazz and Em.

"Nothing, all we were doing was some play fighting, that's all." Uncle Em replied.

"And guess what's going to happen now guys." I said, as I saw Esme, Rose and my parent's come out the house.

"Uh-oh." They both said at the same time.

"Yep, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose?" I called.

"Yes, Ness?" Rose replied.

"Uncle Em and Jazz aren't allowed near you for a week 'cause they injured Jake." I told them.

"Okay." Alice said. "They hurt your mate, Ness, and because of that I won't go near Jazz."

"Same." Rose agreed.

"Thanks you, Auntie's." I giggled.

"Ness, Jake, Carlisle's on his way home from the hospital and he said that we should move you inside for now." My dad said.

"Okay." Jake said, clenching his teeth together to stop himself from screaming.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked.

"Shoulder and Leg." He gasped out. I nodded and took his hand, as my dad called my mom over and together they took him upstairs to our room.

"I'm going to get some morphine to take away the pain. Carlisle should be here by the time it's burned off." My father said, as he darted out the room to get the morphine.

Around half an hour later, Carlisle arrived home and came straight up to Jake's room and mine.

"Hello everyone." Carlisle greeted. "What's happened then?"

"Jasper, Emmett and me were play fighting when one of them pulled my arm and the other crushed leg." Jake explained.

"Well, it sounds like you arm has been dislocated and your leg is just broken." Carlisle said. "I'll start with your arm first. Edward, do you mind assisting me?"

"Not at all, Carlisle." My father replied. "Bella, why don't you take Nessie downstairs with the rest of the family?"

"Sure." Mom replied, as I gave Jake a quick peck and left the room. "Why don't we get you a glass of blood?"

"Sure, mom." I replied. I followed her downstairs to the kitchen where Grandma Esme was, getting me a glass of blood. I sat down at the island, where grandma had placed the blood.

"Thanks, Grandma." I said.

"No problem, dear." She replied.

"Ness." I heard Uncle Jasper say.

"Yes?" I replied, turning around to look at him and Uncle Emmett.

"We're sorry we hurt Jake, and you're punishment is totally fair." Uncle Jazz apologized.

I thought about the apology for a few seconds before replying. "I forgive you, and come here and give me a hug." They did as I said and I was completely grateful.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction

Chapter 8

My father and grandfather had spent an hour and a half getting Jacob all fixed up after Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper had injured him. His shoulder had apparently been dislocated and needed to be put back into place – he also had to have it secured with a brace so that it doesn't pop at of place again – and he also had a broken leg, which had a to be secured with a cast.

Once Carlisle came downstairs I ran upstairs, so that I could see Jake and care for him like a girlfriend should.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked as I entered our room.

"Hi, babe. I'm alright just drugged up on pain meds." Jake replied, as I made my way over to the bed and settled down next to him, curling into his side.

"Awe, babe. I hope you feel better soon." I said, knowing that with his fast healing, he will be back to his normal self soon.

"I will." He said, kissing my temple softly. A few minutes later, I heard the soft sound of him snoring. About 20 minutes later I was out as well.

It was around 11am, when I woke the next morning. Jake was still asleep and I silently made my way out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

When exited the bathroom, clothed for the day, I saw Jake was up and Carlisle was just coming into the room.

"Good morning, Nessie, Jake." Grandpa said.

"Morning, Grandpa." I replied as I took a seat next to Jake on the bed.

"Right, I'm just going to check your leg and shoulder." Grandpa explained. "You probably won't need the brace or cast after this."

"Ok, Carlisle." Jake said, as Grandpa began to check him over.

20 minutes later, Jake was given the all clear and had the cast and brace taken off.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Jake asked, as he made his way out of bed and to the bathroom.

"Hmm, nothing yet. Unless there's anything you want to do." I replied sneakily.

"Well, all I was thinking was spending the day in bed with my lovely girlfriend." He said.

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed. "Would like me to see if there's any junk food around and some good films?"

"If you want, but if there aren't I don't mind going into town to get a couple of films and some junk food." Jake replied.

"Okay. Go have a shower and I'll meet you downstairs in 20 minutes" I instructed.

Whilst Jake was having a shower, I spent the time looking for some DVDs to watch; I was focusing on looking for romantic comedies as I was in the mood for romance but knew that Jake would hate just plain romance and loves comedy films.

"Hey, sweetie, what are you looking for?" My mom asked as she silently came into the living room, where all the DVDs are kept.

"Hey, mom, some DVDs that me and Jake can watch this afternoon, preferably rom coms." I replied, gathering the ones that I'd already found – Valentine's Day, the Proposal and Leap Year. "I've got 3 films, so far, but I can't find any more."

"Hmm, well, why don't you go for some comedies as well? Do you want any snacks?" She asked.

"Okay, I'll look for some, and yes please." I replied, as she went into the kitchen to get some snacks ready for Jake and my movie afternoon.

"Hey, babe." I heard someone call. I turned to look at the place where the voice came from and saw Jake walking down the stairs, wearing only a pair of sweat pants, showing off his toned chest, and towel drying his hair.

"Hey." I called back.

"Have you found anything yet?" Jake asked as he made his way over to me.

"Yep. I've got some rom coms, and am looking for some comedies. Also, my mom is making as some snacks." I replied, as he kneeled next to me.

"Do you guys want me to tell everyone to leave you alone this afternoon and not come in the house?" My mom called.

"Sure, Bells." Jake replied. "What comedies do you think we should watch?"

"Hmm, I was thinking Bridesmaids, the Hangover 1 and 2 and any Austin Power movie." I answered.

"Good choices." He told me, as I grabbed all the DVDs I'd chosen. "Do you want me to take them?"

"No, it's alright, I've got them." I thought for a moment. "Instead, why don't you go up stairs, put a top on and grab our cover."

"Okay, I'll be 2 minutes. While, I'm gone why don't you put the first DVD in." He suggested.

"Sure." I said, as I wrapped my arms around his neck (after putting the DVDs on the couch first), a kissing him passionately before unwrapping them and pushing him towards the stairs.

As the 3rd film of the day started playing – The Proposal -, I felt Jake move from beneath me; I heard a thump and found him on the floor, beside the sofa.

"What are you doing there, silly?" I asked, chuckling.

"Something romantic." He muttered in reply. I stopped laughing and looked at him weirdly. He stood up and pulled me up with him, pausing the film as he did.

"What's going on, Jake?" I questioned. I hated surprises just like my mom did. I watched as he got down on 1 knee and took both of my hands in his; tears sprang to my eyes.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you, 7 years ago. In that time I have never stopped loving you and will carry on loving you till the day I die." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Will you marry me, Renesmee?"

A/N: Thanks to everybody who has read the story so far! I'm going to post the link to the costumes from the last chapter below!


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction

Chapter 9

I was shocked; I couldn't have heard him right.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" I had to check.

"Yes." Jacob groaned. "Ness, please, give me an answer."

I thought about it for a second longer. "Yes."

"Yes? Really, yes?" He questioned.

"Yes, Jake, I will marry you." I said, as he took the ring box out of his back pocket, opened and slipped the ring on to my ring finger of my left hand.

"I love you, Renesmee." He said, romantically.

"I love you, too, Jacob." I said, before we kissed passionately.

"We should tell the family." I said, as we broke apart.

"When?" Jake wondered as we sat back down on the couch. He was placing kisses all along my neck and collarbone, which meant that I was being distracted.

"Now or later, but definitely today." I replied.

"Mm, okay. Carlisle should be home soon, in the next hour or something and then everybody else might start coming back." He guessed.

"Yeah, probably." I agreed, as we began to turn the afternoon from a PG-13 rating to an R rating.

"Get a room, you two." A deep, male voice said. I turned to look at the culprit – Uncle Emmett.

I huffed out in annoyance, and moved off Jake. "What are you doing here, Uncle Emmett?" I questioned as Jake pulled me into his side.

"Watching T.V since you're done with it and there's nothing else to do." He replied. "Oh, Hangover 2, I'm so watching that."

"Fine." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Hey, uncle Em, do you when the rest of the family is getting back?"

"Not sure, kiddo." He answered. "In the next hour or so, probably. I know Carlisle will be home in hour."

"Okay. I'm going to get a book from the library; I'll be 2 minutes." I whispered to Jake.

"Okay, babe. I'll be here." He replied, whispering as well. I moved off of him and headed to the stairs, while a smile graced my face. Whilst I was walking, I looked at my ring – how the diamonds glistened in the dim lights. The band was plain silver, with a diamond in the centre surrounded by a few rubies on either side. I sighed; it was simple and beautiful.

I entered the library and made my way to where I left the book that I was reading yesterday, grabbed it and made my way back downstairs.

As I was making my way downstairs I felt a breeze past me, but realised it was probably one of my family members.

"Hey, Ness. Come here for a sec." A perky voice said.

"Sure, Aunt Alice." I replied as I made my way to where she was waiting.

"OMG! I can't believe it." She said as soon as she saw me.

"Believe what, Auntie?" I questioned.

"You're engaged." She answered, simply.

"Yes, but Auntie don't tell anyone yet. Jake and me are waiting for everybody to get back until we tell them." I explained.

"Okay, but you won't have to wait long. Only Carlisle and your parents are out but they should be back soon." She said, as she hugged me, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went to her room.

I carried on making my way downstairs, thinking about wedding things as I walked.

"Hey, babe. Did you get your book?" Jake asked as I came into view.

"Yeah, I did." I replied, sitting on his lap and snuggling into his arms.

"So, what have you been up to today, Ness?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Not much. Jake and me just watched films for most of the afternoon." I replied, taking the bookmark out of my book and started reading it.

About 20 minutes later, I heard the familiar sound of Grandpa Carlisle's car coming up the driveway. A few minutes later he was entering the house.

"Hello family, how are you all?" Carlisle asked as he entered.

He was greeted with replies of "good," "great" and "how was work."

"Ness, do you know where your parents are? I want to speak to them." He asked me.

"I'm not sure, Grandpa; they went out earlier but should be back soon." I replied, shutting my book and moved around so that my back was against the armrest and my head was resting on Jake's shoulder.

"Okay, when they come in, can you tell them I want to speak to them?" Carlisle wondered but he didn't have to ask as they came in just at the end of his question. "Ah, Edward, Bella, do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

"Not at all, Carlisle." My father replied, as he and my mother made their way upstairs with Carlisle.

10 minutes my parents along with Carlisle and Alice made their way downstairs.

"Hey, darling. How was your afternoon?" My mom asked, as she came over and embraced me.

"Hey, mom. Fine." I replied. "Do you mind shielding me and Jake for a moment, mom?"

"Not at all, Ness." She replied as she nodded her head indicating that she had shielded us.

"_Do you think that we should tell them about the engagement now?" _I asked Jake via my gift. He nodded his head yes. I stood up, pulled him up with me and went to stand in front of the T.V., which Uncle Emmett had paused.

"Mom, Dad and everyone else, Jake and me have something to tell you." I began before nudging Jake to continue.

"Well, Ness and me are engaged." Jake finished and I looked around the room to see smiling faces all except for my fathers.

"What did you say, Jacob?" He questioned angrily.

"Umm…I…I…" Jake stuttered.

"Dad, don't do this please." I begged.

"Yes, Edward, listen to your daughter. If you hurt Jake, then you hurt Ness." My mom said, making him look at her and calm down. While she was speaking, I felt tears start to prick at my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know I should have you asked first but I just love her so much." Jake said, after he'd regained his previous train of thought. I looked up at him and felt the tears start to fall.

"I can't forgive you, Jake." My father said, as I ran upstairs to mine and Jake's room, jumped on the bed and began to sob into the pillow.

A few minutes later, I heard a soft knock on the door; before I felt cool arms wrap around me and pull my hair away from my face.

"What's up, darling?" My mom asked me softly after a while of quiet sobbing.

"I don't know, mom. I just think it's the fact that Dad hates Jake's guts and the fact that he can't be happy for me." I replied turning to look at her.

"I know, darling. He's trying though, to be honest, but he probably thinks that he's going to lose you now that you and Jake are engaged." She explained.

"What do think about our engagement, mom?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I'm happy for you both, but don't you think you're a bit to young." She wondered.

"No, mom." I shook my head no. "I love Jake and Jake loves me; we're soul mates, you know that. Anyway, I'm hungry and missing my Jake."

She chuckled at that. "He's only downstairs but come on, I think Esme's made you and Jake steak and chips for dinner."

"Mm. Come on, mom, last one down is a rotten vamp." I challenged, as I jumped out of bed and ran at my top speed downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 10

The weeks passed quickly; half term had finished and we were all back at school. Aunt Alice was busy preparing Jake and my wedding, which was being planned for the summer after I'd completed my GCSEs. Jake and me were hoping to have the wedding in La Push so that we could be with the pack, imprintees, grandpa Charlie and Jake's father Billy.

Christmas was drawing closer and Jake & me are planning at trip to La Push to see in the new year – we would stay with my family for Christmas day but on Boxing Day fly back to America.

"Hey, babe. What are you thinking about?" Jake asked breaking me out of my thoughts. We were sitting in our room, enjoying the time together.

"Hmm, just life and the Christmas holidays." I replied leaning back into his embrace.

"Mm, well I was thinking about how much I love you." He said, kissing my neck. "And how much I want to start a family with you."

"I would love to have your children, but not yet. I want to wait until we're married first." I replied.

"Same, but I was just wondering what would happen if you accidentally got pregnant." He whispered almost seductively.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, hitting his shoulder before I began thinking about what he just said. "I would keep it, but if I did, we'd have to move away again, back to America I hope."

"I agree with the going back to America thing." He agreed. "I love you."

"I love you more." I replied teasingly.

"I love you the most." He said.

"Well, if you love me the most then can you get me a drink and a snack?" I asked.

"Sure." He groaned.

It was the holidays again. School had finished for this year but would be resuming again in January but the 2 weeks off we had meant that Jake and me could spend all our time together except when I had to go Christmas shopping with my aunties.

Snow had been falling for a couple of days now, turning the property into a winter wonderland. Jake and my uncles have been having loads of fun having snowball fights while I watched but sometimes I would play with them as well. When my Uncles weren't around, Jake and me were spending the day making snowmen and just relaxing in the snow.

"Ness, come on. We've only got today to get the last of our presents." Aunt Alice called.

"Coming Auntie." I replied, grabbing my bag & coat and heading down the stairs to where she was waiting with Aunt Rosalie. As I passed Jake, I gave him a peck and telling him that I'll see him later and that I'll miss him.

"I'll miss you, too, babe. Have fun." He replied as I headed out to Alice's car with her and Rose.

"Oxford Street, here we come." Alice said as she and Rose got into the car.

"Hold on, Auntie's, I've forgotten my phone. I'll be 1 minute." I said, as I darted into the house and over to Jake.

"Hey, what are doing back in here? I'd thought you'd gone shopping." Jake wondered.

"I forgot my phone and forgot to give you this." I replied, pressing my lips to his for a nice, long goodbye kiss. When broke apart, we were both panting heavily. I grabbed my phone off the table next to him and pulled him along with me to the car.

"I'll see you tonight, then." He said.

"Yep." I replied, happily.

"What time are guys coming back?" He questioned Alice.

"We'll be back by 7 at the latest." She replied, as Jake shut my door before driving off.

7 hours and 30 bags later, I arrived home with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie.

"Hey, babe. How was your day?" I heard my favourite voice ask as I got out the car.

"Hey, hon. Tiring." I replied, as I started to pull my 5 bags out the car.

"Let me get those for you." Jake said.

"Thanks." I murmured as I kissed his cheek as I passed. I walked into the house and up to mine and Jake's room, calling out a hi to parents as I passed them.

Once in the room, I flopped onto the bed and heard Jake carry the bags into our closet.

"Get anything nice?" He asked as he sat down on the bed next me.

"Yeah. I finished all my Christmas shopping now; I only had to get your presents and Grandpa Charlie's." I explained.

"Hmm, so what did you get me?" He questioned.

"Oh no, I'm not going to tell you; you'll have to wait until Christmas Day." I replied. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Well, I thought we could have a nice meal together, just the two of us, you know?" He answered, sitting up.

"Okay. Is it going to be here or are we going out?" I questioned, sitting up.

"Here. I spent the afternoon making it with Bella and Esme." He explained.

"Mm, I can't wait to taste the food then." I said, leaning over and kissing him. "Do you want me to dress up?"

"I want to wear something nice; but it doesn't have to be fancy or anything."

"Okay. Give me 30 minutes then I'll be down." I said, jumping off the bed and heading into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, I made my way downstairs to where Jake was waiting for me. After my shower, my mom helped me to get ready. I was wearing some skinny jeans with a strappy top, knitted boyfriend cardigan and long, fluffy socks. My make-up was minimal, only a bit of mascara and lip gloss.

"You look nice." Jake said, as stepped of the bottom stair and he handed a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks." I replied, as I took his hand and we made our way to the dining room. The table had been decorated with confetti hearts and candles lit up the whole room. In the background, there was orchestral music playing softly.

"For malady." Jake said as he pulled out a chair for me.

"Thanks." I replied, as I sat down.

"I'll be right back with our starters." Jake murmured as he disappeared into the kitchen. He was back a few minutes with two plates.

"Here you go." He said as he placed one of the plates in front of me and the other in front of himself as he sat opposite me. "Enjoy."

The started was breaded mushrooms with a garlic mayonnaise dip and a small salad.

"This is delicious, Jake." I said, sincerely, as I finished the last bite.

"I'm glad you liked it." He replied, taking my hand in his, as Esme came and collected our dishes before bringing our next course out: Steak with lyonnaise potatoes and vegetables in a cream and mushroom sauce.

"Jake, this is amazing. You're the best fiancé I could ever have, I love you." I said, before leaning over to give him a kiss.

"I love you, too." He replied once we had broke apart.

Our final dish was blackberry cheesecake, which was delicious. Jake and me kept feeding each other pieces of the desert, which I found really romantic and loved.

"This has been the best night ever." I said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed." Jake replied, smiling my favourite crooked smile. "I have something else planned for us to do as well."

"And what's that?" I wondered.

"How about you put these on, then we'll go." He said cryptically, revealing a pair of converse shoes. I slipped them on quickly and stood up, taking a hold of Jake's hand that he offered me.

We walked through the house, and out through the back door into the garden. We walked through the garden and into the forest, heading in the direction of our meadow.

As we reached the edge of meadow, I saw the outline of a tent and also the orange glow of what could only be a fire.

"Jake, are we camping out here tonight?" I questioned as we entered the meadow.

"Yes, we are, babe. I thought we could do some sexual activities out here." He answered, stopping us in our tracks before kissing me softly yet passionately.

A/N: Hey readers! Thanks for reading this story so far. I hope your enjoying it. I found it really hard to find a place to stop this chapter but I did! Also, while I was writing this chapter I was listening to 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars from the Hunger Games Soundtrack! Check it out; it's a good song! I'm just going to say one more thing (which does not relate to this story but is still important), R.I.P Whitney Houston (August 9th, 1963 – 11th September, 2012)!


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 11

Christmas day, my favourite day of the whole year. I loved spending the day with my family and especially Jake. It was 8am when I woke and I decided to get up and have a quick shower seeing as Jake was still asleep. I jumped out of bed and quietly made my way into the bathroom. When I was finished I made my way into our wardrobe, getting dressed in grey trackies, a hoodie and fluffy socks that Jake got me for my birthday last year; I tied my hair up into a ponytail. When I walked back into our room, he was awake and sitting up in bed.

"Merry Christmas, babe." I said, as I walked over to him.

"Merry Christmas." Jake replied, as I sat next to him and gave him a kiss.

"I have a present for you here. Do you want it now or later?" I asked, pulling it out from underneath the bed where I had put it last night.

"Hmm, now please." He replied as I handed the present to him. "I also have a present for you." He pulled out at present and handed it to me. "Open it."

"Aw, thanks, babe." I replied, pulling off the ribbon and opening the box; inside was a customized necklace with 'RENESMEE' on and a pair of 'R' studs. "Jake, I love them. Thank you so much."

"Anything for you, baby." He replied, smiling my favourite crooked smile.

"Open yours." I said, as I put the earrings on. He carefully tore off the shiny wrapping paper and then opened the box to reveal a sliver chain which I had engraved with 'I Love You, Jacob' on the front and on the back 'Renesmee' and the date we got engaged.

"This beautiful, babe. I absolutely love it." Jake said, before we kissed passionately for a few minutes.

"I'll put it on you." I said, once we'd broke apart. He nodded a yes as I grabbed the chain from the box and put it on his. "Can you put my necklace on me, please?"

"Sure." Jake replied, taking a hold of the necklace and placing it around my neck.

"Thanks. Now you better get dressed 'cause I want to go down soon." I instructed.

"Okay, I'll be 10 minutes." He replied, jumping out of bed and sprinting into the bathroom.

15 minutes later, Jake and me headed downstairs to where the rest of the family were waiting.

"Merry Christmas, Ness, Jake!" My family greeted.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Jake and me replied, as I went over and hugged my parents.

"Now, that Nessie and Jake are here we can open presents!" Alice exclaimed, as Jake sat down on one of the chairs and I sat on his lap.

"Ok, Alice." I replied, as she started to head everyone a present.

This present giving carried on for a couple of hours until all the presents had been given out. I had been given clothes mostly from Alice and Rosalie; books from Carlisle, Esme and Jasper; and a WII from Uncle Emmett with WII fit and other games. My parents got me some jewellery and a surprise, which I'll get when I go to Forks tomorrow. Jake paid for our holiday to Forks, which meant that he didn't get me anything else except the jewellery I got in bed earlier.

At midday, Grandma Esme called Jake and me into the dining room for lunch: Roast Chicken, roast potatoes and vegetables. My parents and Aunties came and talked to Jake and me whilst we were eating.

"Are you looking forward to your trip to Forks tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Yep, I can't wait to see the pack, imprints, Billy and Grandpa Charlie." I replied.

"Tell them I said hi and ask if they enjoyed the presents I sent them, please?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, as she bounded out the room with Aunt Rose. I turned to face my mom as I finished the last of the meal.

"I can't believe that you're going on holiday on your own." Mom sighed.

I internally groaned; she always thinks of me as a child. "Mom, I won't be on my own; Jake will be with me. Please, stop worrying, you'll go grey." I replied, making a joke at the end. It worked; my mom began chuckling along with dad and Jake.

"Okay, I'll stop worrying." She said, sighing. "Give Charlie this from me and father, please?"

"Sure, Mom. I've got some gifts to give the pack, Billy and Grandpa Charlie as well." I replied, taking the gift from her outstretched hands and moved away from the table.

"We'll see you later?" Jake asked, as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Maybe. We're going out for a bit, but we'll probably be back by the time you leave tomorrow if we're not back tonight." My dad replied.

"Okay, see ya later." Jake said, as we began to make our way to our room.

As soon as we were in our room, I headed to the closet where are bags were ready for our holiday, and put Grandpa Charlie's present in there from my parents. When I walked back into the main room, Jake was sitting on the bed waiting for me. I walked over to him and as soon as I was close enough, he pulled me into him and we lay on the bed.

"Hmm, I can't wait until we go on holiday." He said, as we curled up together.

"Why?" I wondered, my eyebrows furrowing confusingly.

"Because I get you all to myself for 2 weeks." He replied, kissing me deeply.

"And that's a good thing?"

"Mm, it's a very good thing." He answered as we commenced into Christmas day love making, with both of us making sure to be extra quiet 'cause of my family being in the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 12

"Wakey, Wakey!" An annoyingly chirpy voice called.

"Ugh!" I groaned, sitting up, rubbing my eyes and looking at the time on the clock next to me – 4am. "It's too early, Aunt Alice."

"Not if you want to go to Forks!" She replied, happily. How could she be so happy 24/7?

"I suppose, but you won't get Jake up at this time." I said, moving out of bed and into the bathroom.

"I've made you a bath and your clothes will be out when you come out." She said, as she pranced at the room.

"Okay, but one thing, how are you going to get Jake up?" I wondered.

"Don't worry about him. Emmett and Jasper are coming up in about 10 minutes to get him up." She replied, easily hearing me, as I shut and locked the bathroom door so that I could have a long, hot bath.

When I came out the bathroom around 40 minutes later, I saw that Jake was out of bed but also out of the room as well. I didn't worry about that fact to much, though, as I got dressed in the outfit Alice had picked out for me – skinny jeans, a grey long sleeved top with a short sleeved graffiti design on top, a zip-up hoodie and a pair of converse's.

"Hey, babe." Jake said entering the room wearing nothing.

"Hey, what happened to your clothes?" I questioned.

"Um, well, Emmett and Jasper woke me up by chucking ice water on me and also jumping on me. I got so mad; chased them outside and phased." He explained, as he headed into the bathroom to have a shower.

"Okay, then. We'll at least your up." I said, heading to the wardrobe to get our bags out, so that someone can put them in the car.

20 minutes later, Jake was ready and together we headed downstairs to have some breakfast and say bye to the family except my parents as their taking us to the airport.

Grandma Esme had made us a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, beans, fried mushrooms, grilled tomato, and sausages; the English call this a fry-up and its really popular over here.

"Thank you, Grandma." I said as she place a plate of the food in front of me and another in front of Jake.

"Anything for you, darling. I bet you're going to miss me and my food when you're away, eh?" Esme asked. I nodded a yes.

After Jake and me were filled up, we headed to the airport to catch our plane. Aunt Alice and Rose, Uncle Em and Jazz, Grandma and Grandpa wished us a good flight, whilst mom and dad waited in the car. Once all goodbyes were said we headed off to Heathrow airport where we were flying.

I curled up to Jake in the back as my parents sat in the front. I used my gift to show Jake what I wanted to do when I was away; I already knew that he wanted to go for runs with his brothers and spend as much time as possible with them.

It didn't take us long to reach the airport with my fathers fast driving and the quiet motorways. My father parked in the terminal 5 parking, as that was where we were departing from. My father and Jake carried the suitcases as me and my mom followed behind.

"I can't believe your going away for 2 weeks." Mom said, grabbing my hand.

"God, mom, don't cry." I replied, squeezing her hand.

We didn't talk for the rest of the walk to check in. Once there Jake checked us in whilst I said goodbye to my parents seeing as they wouldn't be able to come with us from this point on.

"Goodbye, darling. Have fun while your over there, and say hi to Charlie for me." My mom said as hugged me.

"Sure, mom. I love you." I replied, as I untangled myself from her arms and went to say goodbye to my dad.

"I love you, Ness. Have a good time in Forks. Alice has ordered someone to pick you up when you arrive there." My father said as he hugged me, as well.

"Love you, too, dad. I will and tell Alice thank you from us." I said, sincerely.

"Sure." He replied, letting me go. I took Jake's hand as he handed me our boarding passes and passports knowing that I'm the best person to look after them. I put them in my bag for safekeeping.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"Ready." I replied, as me and Jake headed off to the departure lounge. I looked over my shoulder to see my parents walking back to the car park.

Our flight was scheduled to depart at 7:30am, which meant we had to wait in departures for half an hour until we could board our flight. Our flight started boarding at 6:45am but we waited until most people had board before we went up.

We were booked into first class, which meant that we had complementary meals, more legroom and comfy seats. The flight is 8 hours, which means that we would land in Seattle at 3:30pm UK time (7:30am Seattle time) but would still have a 3hour drive where we're staying.

We hadn't told anyone about our visit except Billy as we would be staying with him and knowing Billy he would have told Grandpa Charlie we were coming.


	13. Chapter 13

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 13

"Please put your chairs in the upright position, put your trays back, and put your seatbelts on. We're about to land." The pilot said, bringing Jacob and me back to reality.

"Pleased, to be home?" I asked Jake as I put my seatbelt back on and righted my chair.

"Mm, yeah. I can't wait to see my dad or sister." He replied, also righting his chair, putting his seatbelt on and taking my hand in his. As Jake was talking, I slowly felt the plane start its descent to the ground.

5 minutes later, I looked out the window and saw Sea-Tac Airport come into view.

"Home, sweet, home." Jake whispered in my ear, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"So nice." I replied, leaning back into his arms.

After everybody had got of the plane, Jake and me were the last to leave. We collected our suitcases from baggage collection and made our way out to the exit. When we walked outside the airport, I was the first out of the two of us to spot a man in a black suit holding a sign with 'Cullen' on.

"Over there." I told Jake, pointing to where the man was standing, before we started heading in that direction.

"Miss Cullen?" The man asked, as we neared him.

"Yep, that's me but call me 'Nessie,' and this is my fiancé, Jacob." I replied, as the driver opened the door for Jake and me to get in before putting our suitcases in the trunk.

"This is so nice." Jake said, stretching out and wrapping me in his arms.

"I know. Alice is so kind to arrange this for us." I replied, leaning back into his embrace.

"Mm, so what do you want to do when we get to La Push?" He asked, kissing my temple.

"I don't know; maybe go for a walk in the forest or go to the beach." I said.

We didn't speak for the rest of the drive; just looked out the windows at the passing scenery. It was only when we got to La Push that we started to speak again. When we pulled up to Billy's old red house, I started to become excited.

Once the driver had opened the door, I rushed straight out of the vehicle and breathed in the rain soaked air. I turned around and saw Jake tipping the driver before he came over and pulled me into a hug.

We watched as the driver drove off, before Jake grabbed our bags and together we headed inside in the house.

"Dad? Rachel?" Jake called as we walked through the kitchen into the living room.

"Hello, son." We heard a deep voice say from behind us. As we turned around, I glanced up at Jake's face and saw his eyes were full of tears.

"Dad." Jake said, putting the cases down before embracing his father in a hug. Once they broke apart, I hugged Billy and greeted him, before we sat down and talked about what had been happening in Forks and La Push.

After a story about Grandpa Charlie and Sue Clearwater's relationship, Jake and me decided to go for a walk to the beach. As we neared the water's edge, I paused to slip of my shoes and rolled up my jeans, as Jake did the same.

"Mm, I missed the sea." I said, mindlessly, as we walked through the water hand-in-hand.

"Same." Jake replied. "I've missed everything about this place." We stopped again.

"I bet you have. I definitely have." I agreed, as he placed his hands on either side of my face before we kissed passionately.

"Get a room!" Someone called making us break apart. We turned around and saw some of the pack running down the beach towards us. I stepped to the side as a couple of the guys jumped on Jake.

"Jake!" They exclaimed as he pushed them off of him.

"Hey guys." Jake said, once all the guys had had an individual 'guy' hug. As I watched Jake and his pack mates talk, I felt someone standing behind. I turned and saw Leah glaring at me.

"So your back then?" She questioned.

"Leah, my family aren't back. Me and Jake are here on holiday." I explained.

"Well, as long as you aren't staying for good." She sneered before sprinting up the beach and into the forest. I sighed; Leah will never like my family or me.

"Where'd Leah go?" I heard one the guys ask – Seth.

"I don't know." I replied, moving to stand next to Jake.

After a few hours of hanging out with the pack, Jake and me decided to head back to his house. As we walked along the road, I could see blue and red lights up ahead, just in front of Billy's house; Grandpa Charlie must be here, I thought.

As we walked into the house I heard Grandpa's distinct laughter mixed in with Billy's. As soon as we walked into the living room where the two men were, I ran up straight up to Grandpa Charlie.

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed as I embraced him. When I pulled away.

"Nessie?" He wondered.

"Its me, Grandpa." I said.

"Told you she was coming here on holiday, didn't I, old man?" Billy questioned.

"Yeah, you did." He agreed. "I 'suppose I owe that $10, don't I?"

"Yes, you do." Billy answered, holding his hand out. I heard Jake chuckling quietly behind me.

"Something funny?" I questioned Jake.

He shook his head as he walked forward enveloping me in his arms before speaking. "So you're still gambling, old men?"

"Two things, Jake; 1, we're not old men, and 2, we need something to do in our spare time." Grandpa Charlie explained as he handed over the $10 bill to Billy.

"Sure, you're not." Jake whispered in my ear, causing me to giggle quietly.

"Dinner's ready, guys." I heard a female voice call, causing my stomach to rumble.

Jake and me let Billy, who was being pushed by Grandpa Charlie, lead the way into the kitchen, where I smelt the wonderful smell of fresh, home cooked food, unlike the food on the plane.

"Sue, Rachel, you remember Renesmee, right?" Billy asked.

"Um, yep." The two women both replied. I recognised one of them as Rachel, Jacob's older sister, by the resemblance between them; the other woman had to be Sue, and I could tell by the way she looked like an older version of Leah, with her short cropped her and the laugh lines on her face.

Once Rachel had put the dish that she was holding down, she came over and embraced me and the her brother. Billy was sat at the top of the table with Rachel on his left side, with Sue next to her. Grandpa Charlie was sat opposite Billy; I sat on Billy's right side and Jake sat next to me in the last available chair.

After our dinner, Jake and me decided to take a quick walk in the forest before heading to bed. Over dinner we were bombarded with questions about what England was like, what we were doing over there and how long we were over here for. After we answered the questions as best we could, and after saying goodbye to Grandpa Charlie and Sue, promising them that we would come and see them tomorrow, we left the house to have some alone time. We walked in silence; not talking until we got back to the house, where we said goodnight the Billy and Rachel and headed to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 14

The rain hitting the window woke me up the next morning; something I had missed in the last few months. Jacob was still asleep – nothing ever woke him up – so I quietly got out of bed, slipped on a pair of Jake's sweat and one of his shirts, before heading into the kitchen, where Billy and Rachel were.

"Good morning, Nessie." Billy said as I entered the room.

"'Morning, Billy, Rachel." I replied, taking a seat at the table.

"Morning. Would like a drink or something to eat?" Rachel asked, as she made a pot of coffee.

"Can I have some juice, please?" I replied.

"Sure." Rachel said, getting the juice out the fridge and pouring some in a glass for. As she placed the glass in front of me on the table, I heard a noise coming from Jake's room.

"Paul!" I heard Jake shout, as Billy, Rachel and myself all turned to see Jake's bedroom door open and Paul run out followed by Jake, who was only wearing his boxers. "Paul! Get back here now!"

"Ohmigod; they never grow up, do they?" Rachel wondered, as she sat down next to me at the table.

A few minutes later, Jake and Paul - Jake with a scowl on his face and Paul with a smirk on his walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, everybody." Paul said cheerfully, heading over to give Rachel a hug and kiss.

"Morning." We all replied except Jake who was still glaring at him. To make Jake's mood change, I suggested that we should get dressed; he agreed and together we headed back to his room.

After a nice breakfast of pancakes cooked by Rachel, Jake and me headed to Grandpa Charlie's house. We decided to take Jake's VW Rabbit (that he rebuilt himself) and were surprised that it still worked. The drive was quiet but when we pulled up to Grandpa Charlie's a million words rushed out my mouth.

"Whose car is that? It can't be for me…." And that's how it went until Jake stopped me.

"Babe, stop talking for a few minutes, alright? Let's go inside; Charlie or Sue might be able to tell us who it's for, ok?" Jake said.

"Okay." I agreed and together we got out the car and headed to the door. Jake knocked on the door while I tried to control my breathing.

"Nessie! Jake!" Grandpa Charlie said delightfully, once he'd open the door.

"Hey, grandpa." I replied, embracing him, before we broke apart and entered the house.

"So, how are Bella and Edward?" Grandpa asked, as we made our way into the living room.

"They're fine. I actually have some gifts from them, and the rest of the family, in here," I said, taking the plastic bag from Jake and handing it to Charlie.

"Aw, that's kind of them; I'll open them in a minute." Charlie said, putting the bag on the floor. "I also have some stuff for you two, as well, and your parents also sent a gift over for you, Ness."

"What's that?" I asked intrigued.

"Did you see that car outside? That's yours." Grandpa Charlie said, handing me the keys to the red Mercedes SLK AMG Sport.

"Thank you, Grandpa." I replied taking the keys. "One question: why is it over here and not in the UK with us?"

"Your mom said it was because she didn't want you having a car over there but you could have one when visiting to get around."

"Oh, okay." I shrugged. "I'll give them a call in a minute but not until you've opened your presents."

"Okay." Grandpa said, before he started opening his presents.

After about 20 minutes, Grandpa Charlie had opened all his presents and given me mine. I told him that I would open them later, but thanked him for them anyway. I also asked, if I could take my new car back to Jake's and he said that was fine. When we said goodbye, I asked him if we could come down on New Year's Day and he said that was fine. I drove back to the Reservation in my new car whilst Jake followed in the rabbit.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Jake asked, after we'd pulled up outside his house and got out the cars.

"I don't know." I replied, wrapping my arms around his shoulders whilst his wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him. "We could go to the beach?"

"Sure." He agreed. "Do you wanna see if Rachel and Paul want to come?"

"Sure." I answered. "I'll just go and ask them." I pecked his cheek quickly before disappearing inside to ask the couple. I came out a few minutes later and told Jake that they weren't in but I told Billy where we would be and asked him to tell them when they came in if they want to join us.

Together, Jake and me walked hand-in-hand down to the beach. As we neared it, I could hear lots of shouting, which sounded like the pack; I looked at Jake, and a saw a smile tugging at his lips.

"I think the pack are there. Do you still wanna go?" Jake asked, stopping for a moment.

"Yes; I don't mind if they're there, we'll seem them eventually." I replied and began walking again.

A few minutes later, we were walking down onto the beach. I saw most of guys from the pack and Leah playing soccer, except for Jared and Seth who were sitting with imprints. They hadn't seen us yet, so we sneakily made our way towards them. We decided to stand behind Jared and Seth before they realised that we were there. After a few minutes of them talking between themselves and not noticing us, Jake and me decided to make our presence known. I was standing behind Seth and decided to scream in his ear, whilst Jake was standing behind Jared and decided to jump on him.

"Whoa! Who was-" Seth began to say. "Nessie!"

"Hey, Seth." I said embracing him. "I've missed you."

"Same here, Ness." He replied, letting me go. I sat in the sand next to Rachel, whilst Jake went over a played soccer with the rest the guys.

"So, how's England, Ness?" Emily asked.

"Good. It's not like Forks but I do like it there." I replied.

"How are you Jake doing?" Kim asked.

I shrugged. "Very good. Jake, um, proposed to me a few weeks ago."

"Really? What did you say?" Kim wondered.

"Yes, of course."

"Yay, you're going to be my sister-in-law!" Rachel exclaimed, embracing me.

"Oh, Ness, before I forget, do you and Jake want to come round for dinner tonight?" Em asked.

"Sure. Jake's probably missed your cooking." I said.

After a few hours hanging out with the pack and imprints, Jake and me headed back to his to get changed before heading over to Sam and Emily's for dinner with the pack.

"That was a nice afternoon." I noted, as we walked.

"It was. I missed the pack and all their fun and games." Jake replied, whisking me up into his arms.

"Hey! Put me down!" I cried, hitting his back.

"Hmm, let me think about that? No." He answered.

"You are so mean; you know that right?" I questioned.

"I don't think I am." He answered.

"Yeah, right." I said, as Jake walked, and I was carried, into the house.

20 minutes later, we were started heading to Sam and Emily's, talking about what we were wanted to do tomorrow.

A/N: Hey readers, sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I've been busy with school, seeing as I'm in my last year and have a lot of work to do. The next chapter won't be uploaded until the 20th/21st April because I'm going away next Friday for nearly 2 weeks! Enjoy! Nicola x


	15. Chapter 15

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 15

The last few days have been jam packed with lots of fun activities. Jake and me have spent a couple of them with the pack but yesterday we went to Port Angeles and spent it just the two of us. Jake surprised me when we were there by telling me that next week we'll be spending a couple of days in Seattle, just the two of us, and staying at a really nice hotel. I was ecstatic due to the fact that my family hadn't paid for anything – Jake had paid and organised it all himself.

Today's new years eve, time to party! Emily and Sam are having party tonight and have invited all the pack and imprints. I've told her that I'm going to help with the food since that it's unfair for her to prepare it for everyone. She agreed and also told me that the other imprints are also going to help, so it'll be a girly day, really.

It's 8am and again I'm up before Jake, but it wasn't the weather that had woken me up like the last few days, instead I felt sick. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, before being violently sick.

"Ness?" I heard someone ask.

"In here." I whispered.

"Hey, babe. Are you alright?" Jake asked, kneeling behind me and pulling me hair out of my face.

I shook my head, before I was sick again. After about 5 minutes, I didn't feel nauseous anymore, so I went to get a glass of water. As we were walking to the kitchen, Jake had his arm wrapped around my waist, supporting me. I settled in a chair while Jake got me a drink. After handing it to me, he also sat down.

"Babe, are you okay?" He asked again.

"I feel alright now, but I don't know what made me sick." I replied, thinking about what might have caused my sickness. "Jake, you don't think that I could be pregnant do you?"

"I don't, honey. We have been having sex a lot lately, and we haven't been using protection, so maybe you are." He explained, squeezing my hands in reassurance.

I thought about that for a moment before speaking again. "Babe, will you go to the store for me and get a pregnancy test? I need to phone Emily and tell her, I might not be able to come round and help with making the food for tonight."

"Sure. I'll be 15 minutes, okay?" He agreed. "Don't worry about what the test says, babe, 'cause I'll support you whatever happens and your family will, too."

"Okay. I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." He replied, kissing me, heading to his room to get changed before going to the shop.

I sat in the kitchen waiting for him to get back and thinking about what the test might say.

"Hey, Ness. What are you doing up this early?" Rachel asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm, oh, hey, Rach. Just thinking." I replied, glancing at the door.

"Alright. Hey, were you sick this morning? I heard someone run into the bathroom." She wondered.

"Yeah." I began, pausing before continuing. "I don't want to say anything yet, but … I think I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Rachel gasped, spinning around to face me instead of carrying on making up a pot of coffee.

I nodded. "Please, don't tell anyone until we're sure. Jake's gone out to get a pregnancy test."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone. But if the test is positive can I tell them then?"

"No. Jake and me will tell them when we're ready." I said, getting up off the chair and going to get changed.

"Fine!" She called back.

5 minutes later, Jake returned carrying with him a bag with pregnancy tests in.

"Hey, do you want to go find out then?" Jake asked, pulling me into a hug.

"Sure." I replied. "I've told Rachel, by the way."

"Ah, that's why she was all smiley when I walked."

I chuckled, "Really?"

"Yep." He took my hand and together we went into the bathroom to get this thing over with.

A few minutes later, I was sat on Jacob's lap in his room, the pregnancy test on the bed in front of him and his arms wrapped around me.

"Is the 3 minutes up?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you wanna look?" Jake replied, kissing my temple.

"I can't; can you?" I wondered.

"Sure." He said, picking the test up and glancing at it. "It's positive."

"Really?" I whispered. I felt his head nod against mine.

"I love you, and I'm so glad you're having my child." He said, turning me round to face him.

"I love you, too." I thought for a moment. "I need to phone Carlisle, see what he says."

"Sure. Do you want me to be here?" He wondered.

"No, I want to do it alone, please." I answered.

"Sure. I'll see you in 15 minutes then?"

"Okay." I kissed his cheek before he left the room and I grabbed my phone.

I scrolled through the pre-programmed numbers until I found Grandpa's cell number. After the 5th ring, he answered.

"Hello, Nessie. What can I do for you?" He greeted.

"Hello, Grandpa. Are you alone?" I asked.

"Yes, I've just arrived at the hospital and am making my way to my office." He replied.

"Grandpa, I'm pregnant." I said, coming straight out with the subject of the call.

"Really? How do you know?" He wondered.

"I've just taken a test with Jake, and it was positive." I explained. "Please don't tell my parents."

"I won't, sweetie, and don't worry about anything. When you get back, I'll do an ultrasound so it's confirmed for you but I do think that you are."

"Thank you, Grandpa. Can you pick us up from the airport when we come back? I'd rather get it down out the way and definitely before I see my parents."

"Sure, Ness. I better go; I'll see you soon and have a good time on the rest of your holiday."

"Okay, Grandpa. Thank you, bye." I said and hung up, putting my phone in my pocket and heading out into the kitchen where I heard Jake talking with his sister.

"What did he say, honey?" Jake asked, as I sat in his lap, not caring if his sister heard.

"He thinks I'm pregnant and he's going to do an ultrasound when we get back." I replied.

"Aw, congrats, guys. I can't believe I'm going to be an auntie." Rachel said, embracing us both.

"Haha, Auntie Rachel." Jake said sarcastically.

"Shut up, little brother." Rachel replied. "Come on, Ness, Emily will be expecting us soon."

"Okay." I said, moving off of Jacob. "I'll see you later. Have a good day." I kiss him passionately for a few seconds, before Rachel pulled me away.

"See ya, babe." He replied as we walked out the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 16

The last week has been so fun. After the New Year party at Sam and Emily's, Jake and me headed to Seattle for some alone time before we headed back to the UK.

"Are you glad to be back?" Jacob asked as we headed through to baggage claim.

"Yeah, I want to know if I am pregnant." I replied, taking his hand, as he picked our bags off the carousel and together, walked out to where Grandpa Carlisle was, hopefully, waiting.

As soon as I saw Grandpa, I dropped Jake's hand and ran over to him, embracing in a hug. As this was happening, I felt tears run down my face.

"Welcome back, Nessie." Grandpa said, as we pulled apart. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, a little upset. Have you told anyone?" I asked, as we headed to the exit.

"No. I thought that you would like to do that." He replied.

"Sure. I'm a little worried about what my parents reaction will be, though." I admitted.

"I'm sure there'll be fine; you're engaged, which is more then some couples." He replied, reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know." I said, as we found Grandpa's car, got in and headed to the hospital where he worked.

30 minutes after I'd arrived back in England with Jake, I was lying on a bed in a private room waiting for my ultrasound to start. Jake was sat on a chair next to me, clutching my hand as Grandpa Carlisle squeezed a cold gel on my exposed stomach, before moving a wand-type thing around my stomach.

I watched with patient eyes along with Jake and Carlisle as the screen came to life.

"If you look there," Grandpa broke the silence and pointed to a spot on the screen, "you can see the foe+t++us. Congratulations."

I looked at Jake, with tears in my eyes. "We're going to be parents, Jake." I whispered.

"Yeah, we are." He agreed, glancing at me with tear filled eyes as well.

"I'll leave you two alone. When you're ready to go, Ness, just wipe your stomach with the paper towels on the wall over there. I'll be in my office if you need me." Carlisle said, before he left the room.

I felt Jake's lips against my hair. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, as well." I replied.

"I can't believe your having my child." Jake said sincerely.

"I know." I replied. "Jake, I want to move back home."

"You sure?" He wondered.

"Positive. I'd rather bring our child up in the US then over here." I answered. "It would be easier over there 'cause I wouldn't be enrolled at school and could to school when I felt I was ready to."

"Sure. We better get going don't want your parents to get worried." Jake said. I got off the bed carefully and slowly, whilst Jake went to get some paper towels to wipe the gel of my stomach.

After all the gel was off, we headed to Grandpa's office and then to the car to make our way back home to where the family waited for Jake and me.

"Nessie!" Aunt Alice said excitedly, as soon as I stepped out of Grandpa's car.

"Aunt Alice! I've missed you." I replied, as I hugged her. Once we broke apart, I headed into the house behind her. Jake and Grandpa Carlisle followed behind me with our cases. The first people to envelop when I entered the house were my parents.

"Welcome home, Ness." My mom said.

"Welcome back, Nessie." My dad said. "Your mom was worried about you."

"Ha ha, you were probably worried as well, dad." I replied, stepping out of their embrace and going to see the rest of the family.

When I was back by Jake's side, I decided that I would tell the family I was pregnant and wanted to move back to America.

"I have something to tell you," I began. "You might want to sit down for this, though." I watched as they all sat down and felt Jake wrap his arms around me.

"Well, I don't know how to tell all of you this, but…" I took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm pregnant and I want to move back to America."

I looked at the faces of my family, leaving my parents to last; everyone's faces were so happy along with my mother's but my father's was full of anger.

"What have you done, Jacob?" He questioned, rising out of his seat.

"Edward, calm down." My mom hissed.

"Nothing. Edward, I love your daughter and am so pleased that we are starting a family together." Jake answered him, sincerely.

"Dad, don't start anything over this. I'm ready for this and I know Jake will be there for me." I said, hoping he would listen to me.

"Listen to her, Edward; she's your daughter, she knows what's best for her." Mom said, trying to reason with him.

"No, she doesn't, Bella. She's only 7 years old." My father replied, angrily. I felt tears prick at my eyes and Jake's arms tighten around me.

"I do, dad." I whispered, as the tears started to flow down my face. I broke out of Jake's arms and rushed upstairs to my room.

"Look what you've done now, Edward." I heard Aunt Rosalie say; before I felt her cold arms envelop me in a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry, sweetie; don't listen to him he doesn't know what's best for you."

I wiped my eyes and turned round to face her. "I know, but he did this when me and Jake got engaged and he's doing it again now. He's treating me like a child; that my decisions aren't right for me." I explained, as the tears kept flowing down my face.

"Shush, Ness, it's alright. He'll realise that he's being stupid and apologise soon enough." Aunt Rose re-assured. "I better go, your fiancé is waiting outside."

"Okay. I'll see you later." I said as she left the room and Jake entered.

"Are you okay, babe?" Jake asked, as he sat down next to me on the bed and pulled me close to him.

"Yeah, it's just my dad always over reacts and, well, today it really upset me; I'd thought that he would be happy that he would be a Grandfather but he isn't." I replied.

"I know, honey." Jake said, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I curled up closer to him, as the tears carried on flowing.


	17. Chapter 17

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 17

"Happy birthday." I whispered to my sleeping fiancé.

"Hm…" I heard him murmur, as he pulled me tighter against him. I giggled softly and kissed the corner of his jaw. "Good morning." He greeted, opening his eyes.

"Good morning, birthday boy." I replied, as I gave him the first of many kisses that he would get today. "Would you like your first present?"

"If you've got it near you. I don't want you getting out of bed just yet." He replied, as I reached in to the bedside cabinet drawer to get it out.

"Here you go." I said as I handed it to him. He carefully unwrapped the glitter wrapping paper to reveal a chain with dog tags on, inscribed with 'Jacob' on one side of one and 'Renesmee' on the other side. On the other tag was the date we got engaged and then I was going to have the date of our wedding put on the other side.

"Awe, babe, I love it, just like I love you." He thanked me.

"I love you, too. Now, we better get dressed 'cause I think Aunt Alice has a fun filled day planned for you." I said, getting out of bed and heading to the closet to find some clothes before I headed into the bathroom to have a shower and do my make-up. I heard Jake move out of bed, behind me.

20 minutes later, Jake and me were walking hand-in-hand downstairs. As we neared the last step, I heard my family start singing 'Happy Birthday' to Jake.

"Happy Birthday, Jake!" They all cheered as we came into view.

Aunt Alice had spent the night hanging up streamers and blowing up balloons, which covered most of the floor. There was a table with presents on by the T.V and I could smell a mix of flavours coming from the dining room.

"I've cooked your favourite foods for breakfast, Jake." Grandma Esme said.

"Thanks, Esme." Jake replied, as we headed to the dining room. As we rounded the corner, I instantly felt nauseous. I dropped Jake's hand, and bolted to the nearest bathroom, where I was violently sick. I felt cool hands pull my hair away from my face and cool my clammy skin.

"Its okay, baby girl, its okay." My mom reassured me.

"I know, mom." I replied, moving from my crouch over the toilet up to the sink to get a drink of water and rinse my mouth out.

"I take it you don't want anything to eat?" She questioned.

I shook my head, no. "I'm just going to lay on the couch for a bit. When I feel better I might show Jake his other present."

"Sure. Let's go." She said, wrapping her arm around me and helping me to the couch.

"Would you like anything, dear?" Grandma Esme asked.

"No, thanks, Grandma." I replied.

A few hours later, I felt better. Once Jake had finished his breakfast, he came and held me on the couch, whilst my family gave him his presents. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper gave him an iMusic chair and lots of clothes; Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett gave him some things to play with outside, and my parents along with Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme got him a Toyota RAV4.

After he had thanked everyone, I took Jake to his present from me – a small house in the forest but not far from the main house. As we neared it, wanted Jake to close his eyes.

"Okay, close your eyes." I instructed.

"Okay." He said, closing them. I held his hands and pulled him forward until we reached the clearing with the house was.

"Right, open them…now." I said, not hiding my excitement like had before.

He slowly opened them. "Wow, is this for me? I mean us." He wondered.

"Yep." I said quietly. "I had the family build it while we were away."

He pulled me into his arms. "Thank you. I absolutely love it. Can we have a look around?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied, as I took the key out of my pocket.

The door opened into the main living, which was decorated in dark green colours with the furniture being in different shades of brown. The room next door with the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen, which both had a nature theme. In the corner of the living room, by the sliding doors, there was a staircase leading to the upstairs where the bedrooms were. Next to the stairs was also game room and study; outside, was a fenced off garden big enough for Jake and our children to play in and also, the pack if any of them came to visit.

There were two small bedrooms for any children or guests we had both with en suite bathrooms. The master bedroom was decorated in different colours, which I wanted to represent the forest back in La Push and also first beach; the room also had an en suite bathroom and walk in closet, which was already filled with most of our clothes. Also, there was a general bathroom for anybody who needed to use it.

"I can't believe you had this done for me." Jake whispered in my ear.

"Actually, I had this done for us, but I wanted it to be a surprise for you." I explained.

"Awe, thank you, babe. Just one thing; do you still want to go back to America to have our child or do you want to stay here?" He wondered.

"I don't know. I would rather go back to the US but not for a few months. I would probably come back here on holiday, if I did go back." I explained.

"Okay, I just needed that cleared up." He agreed. "Do you know when we can move in?"

"Today." I replied. "Most of our clothes are already here but you wouldn't know because of the huge amount we have."

"Yeah, I didn't notice." He said, causing me to chuckle. "Hey, don't laugh at me."

"Awe, sorry, honey." I said, trying to ease his 'pain'. "I have another surprise for you."

"Oh, really? What's that?" He questioned.

"I'll show you." I replied, sneakily, taking his hand and pulling him from our bedroom and down to the study where I had Aunt Alice set up a Skype session with the pack and Billy just before we came over. "Okay, close your eyes."

"Closed." He said, doing as I instructed, as I pulled him into the room, sat him on the seat and gave the okay signal to Sam who was the screen.

"Okay, you can open them now." I said, as I watched him look at the screen, which showed all of the pack, imprints and his father singing happy birthday to him. "I'll leave you to it." I whispered in his ear and breezed out the room to watch T.V.


	18. Chapter 18

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 18

"Ugh!" I groaned, as I was sick again for the 3rd time this morning.

"Don't worry, honey, it'll pass soon." Jake reassured.

"It better." I said, reaching for the glass of water that Jake had got me after I was sick the second time.

It's been 3 months since Grandpa Carlisle told me I was pregnant and since then I'd been having really bad morning sickness. I got my bump last week and since then Jake hasn't kept his hands off it. Grandpa told me that my pregnancy was nearly the same as a full human's but I may give birth in my 7th or 8th month.

"It will, trust me." I turned when I heard my mom's voice.

"Mom." I breathed, as I got up and hugged her.

"Jake, why don't you head to the main house? I'll bring Ness over when she's feeling better." Mom said, over my head.

"Sure, Bells." Jake replied. "I'll see you soon, okay?" He pressed a kiss to my head before he left. I nodded just before he left.

"Thanks for coming, mom." I said, moving to sit on the edge of the bath.

"It's alright, darling. I was worried about you; you hadn't come over yet." She explained, sitting beside me and wrapping her arms around me.

"Thanks, mom. I would have come over soon, but I felt so sick today." I replied.

"Well, why don't I run you a bath? Then, after we could head to the main house and you could relax there." She asked.

"Sure. I'll go and pick out some clothes." I replied, heading to my walk-in wardrobe to pick out some comfy clothes – grey sweatpants, one of Jake's hoodie and a pair of old ugg boots. Once I got my underwear, I headed back to the bathroom where a bath waited for me.

"Hey, babe, how are you feeling?" Jake asked, as I lay down on the couch with my head in his lap.

"Hey, a bit better." I replied. "I don't feel sick anymore."

"Good." He said, placing a kiss on my hair.

"Can I get you anything, Ness?" Grandma Esme asked.

"Can I have some juice, please, Grandma? And a blanket?" I replied.

"Sure, darling." She replied and breezed off to get them.

"Here you go." I heard my mom say, as a blanket was placed over me.

"Thank you, mom." I replied.

A few hours later, Jake and me were heading back to our house. We'd spent most of the day with the family; Jake played with Uncle Em and Jazz, and my father outside, Aunt Alice and Rose designed baby clothes and Grandma Esme, mom and me watched the cooking channel.

"Have a good day?" Jake asked, as he unlocked the door. I hadn't realised we'd reach the house already.

"Yeah," I replied. "It was nice relaxing with Esme and my mom."

"Good." He said before asking, "Would you like to go out tonight? We haven't been out for a while, and I have somewhere really nice in mind."

"Sure. It'll be nice. Do I have to dress up or can I wear jeans?" I answered.

"Dress up, please." He replied. "We've got to be out of here by 7pm. I'm going to go Skype dad and then I'll be up to get ready; go and start getting ready now, I'll be up soon."

"Okay. Tell your dad that I say 'hi'." I said, kissing his lips softly before heading up the stairs.

Once our room, I headed into the closet to find a dress to wear tonight, which didn't show my bump. I finally chose a red faux wrap dress –which didn't show my bump – from Victoria's Secret. After I'd picked out matching red shoes, I grabbed some underwear and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Once I'd had my shower, I checked the time on my phone; I still had an a hour to do my make-up and hair, so I decided to go down and talk to Billy for 15 minutes. As I walked down the stairs, I heard laughter coming from the study.

"Ha ha, I can't believe Charlie did that." I heard Jake say. I didn't hear Billy's response.

I silently made my way over to where Jake was talking to Billy on the computer. When I was close enough, I wrapped my arms around Jake, and kissed his hair before greeting Billy.

"Hello, Billy. How are you?" I greeted.

"Hiya, Ness. Very good; how's my soon-to-be daughter-in-law and grandchild doing?" Billy replied, as I sat on Jake's lap.

"Good; I had really bad morning sickness today, but I feel better now." I answered.

"Jake told me about that. It'll be over before you know it, Ness." Billy reassured.

"I know, it was just horrible to experience." I said.

"I bet it was. Anyway, I better be off, Charlie's coming round, and we're going fishing today. I'll speak to you both in a couple days. Bye." Billy said.

"Okay, bye Dad. Speak to you soon." Jake said.

"Bye, Billy, say 'hi' to Charlie for me, please?" I said.

"Sure, bye guys." Billy said as the session ended. I leaned into Jake as he switched the computer off.

"I better go get ready." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Yes, and I need to finish getting ready." I murmured, getting up and heading back to our room. I went to my vanity in the bathroom to do my make-up – a little blush on my cheeks, Smokey eye shadow, a little bit of mascara and then a little bit of lip gloss. After my make-up was done, I brushed my hair out and then clipped a few strands back, before slipping on my dress and shoes. Once I was ready, I headed back into my closet to get a bag to put my purse, keys and phone in, before I headed downstairs, where I knew Jake went after he was ready.

"Wow, Ness, you look amazing." Jake said, turning around.

"Thanks." I replied, as he embraced me.

"I love you." He murmured, showering me with kisses. "I can't believe your carrying my child."

"I love you, too, and it's not just your child, it's our child. We created this new life together." I corrected.

"I guess your right. Anyway, we better be off." He agreed, taking my hand as we went out for dinner.


	19. Chapter 19

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 19 

"Nessie!" Aunt Alice's perky voice exclaimed, waking me from dreamless slumber.

"Mm, what do you want, Auntie?" I mumbled.

"Carlisle wants to talk to you and Jake about moving back to America. Jake's already over there now and we're just waiting for you." She explained.

"Okay, I'm coming, but Alice, don't forget that I'm 4 months pregnant." I replied, wiping my eyes and moving out of bed.

"I know, but it's 10am and Carlisle wants to talk to you about this before he goes to work." She said.

"Fine." I made my way to the walk-in wardrobe where I picked out a pair of sweats and a hoodie to wear along with a pair of old ugg boots.

"Oh, Ness, you could have put something nicer on." Alice said, pulling a face at my outfit.

"I would have but most of my clothes are too tight to wear now, and you didn't give me enough time." I explained.

"Fine." She said, exasperated. "If we are going back to America, I'm taking you on a shopping spree; not just for you, but the baby, too."

"Okay, Alice. Now lets go." I said, wanting to see Jake suddenly.

I'm in my 4th month of pregnancy and my bump is more prominent now. I dropped out of school at the beginning of the Easter holidays, but am planning on moving back to the US soon. At the beginning of the holidays, I had my 3rd ultrasound; at this one, Grandpa Carlisle told Jake and me the sex of the baby – I'm having a girl. I was really happy and so was Jake; probably because he will spoil her so much.

When I reached the main house with Alice, I saw Jake standing on the back porch waiting for me. I instantly broke out into a smile once I saw him.

"Good morning, babe." He greeted, as he enveloped me in his arms.

"'Morning." I replied. "You should have woke me up; I would have come with you."

"Don't be silly, you needed a good night's sleep; you've been up early with morning sickness a lot and you deserved one good night's rest." He explained.

"Okay. I forgive you." I said, kissing him.

"Good. Now lets go talk about going back to America." He said taking my hands.

We headed to the dining room, where the rest of the family were sat all waiting for us. I sat in the empty seat next to my mom, and Jake sat on my other side next to Emmett.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, let's get down to business." Grandpa said. "Nessie and Jake want to go back to the US to have the baby. Who thinks that we should move back?"

There was a chorus of 'yes's' in response.

"We can't go back to Forks." My father said. "But for Nessie and Jake's sake we should go someone close to there; Jake would want to be near to the pack and so would Nessie."

"That's a good idea, Edward. We have a house in Hoquiam and in Tacoma. You can choose where we go." Grandma said.

"Hoquiam." Alice said.

"Hoquiam." Uncle Jasper agreed.

"Hoquiam." Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie said at the same time.

I looked at Jake, and knew which place was best. "Hoquiam." I said for the both of us.

"Hoquiam, from us as well." My mother said.

"Okay, then. Hoquiam it is. Esme and Alice will get the house set up. The rest of you can pack the few things you want to take with you. We will leave in 2 weeks." Carlisle said, ending the family meeting.

Everybody but Jake, my mom and me left the table. As I was about to get up, I felt a wave of exhaustion mixed with nausea hit me.

"Jake, can you carry me, please?" I asked.

"Sure, babe. Where to?" He replied, taking me in his arms.

"Couch, please." I whispered, as he started moving to the living room. He carefully put me on the couch before I felt him left my legs up before placing them on his laps. I sat up a little before I felt really sick.

"Jake, I'm going to be sick!" I exclaimed, as I felt the bile rise up my throat.

"Bella!" Jake called.

"I've got it." I heard my mom say just before I was sick into the bowl she got me. "It's okay, baby." She reassured.

Once the wave of nausea had past, I relaxed again.

"What are you two doing today, then?" My mom asked, bring me a glass of water.

"I'm not sure. I want to think of baby names but I don't know if Jake is up for it." I replied, having a sip of the cool water.

"I'll be happy to help you, honey." Jake said.

"Good." I said, smiling up at him.

"Have you thought about any names yet?" Mom asked.

"I have been thinking of some: Layla, Keira, Laci or Lani." I replied.

"I like those. I've thought of Nieve, Cara, Sarah – after my mom, Gracie and Sofia." Jake included.

"Those are good names. I have a few ideas: Laci Sarah, Keira Lani, Nieve Layla, Sofia Cara." Mom said.

"I really Keira Lani, Laci Sarah and Nieve Layla." I admitted.

"Me, too, but I can narrow it down to Keira Lani and Nieve Layla." Jake said. "I do want my mom's name included though."

"It will be, babe." I agreed. "Aunt Alice and Rose will be able to help."

"We heard our names. What do you need?" Aunt Rose asked, as she appeared out of nowhere with Aunt Alice.

"Ness wants you to help her choose a name for the baby." Mom replied.

"Sure." Alice said. "What are they?"

"Keira Lani and Nieve Layla." I answered.

"Hm, Keira Lani." Rose said.

"Same." Alice dittoed.

"Keira Lani it is then." My mom said.

"Keira Lani Sarah Black." I tested. "I like it."

"Me, too." Jake agreed, before we kissed passionately.


	20. Chapter 20

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 19

Today, we would be leaving our home in England, to go back to the place of my birth. We wouldn't be staying in Forks but in Hoquiam, 2 hours away. The last two weeks have been jam packed with packing and sorting out our plans for when we go back to the US. Jake and me started staying at the main house with the rest of the family for the last few days and would stay without them until they built us our own place, which would take a couple of weeks.

Jake has decided that he would get a job when we get back to the states, as a mechanic, so that he could provide for me and our child instead of relying on the family. We had decided that we would stay with the family for a number of years before we got our own place away from them.

"Hm, what are you thinking about?" Jake asked, brushing his nose against my neck, breathing in my scent.

"Forks, La Push." I replied, rubbing my bump. "Our child. You?"

"How beautiful you look with our child growing inside you." He murmured, rubbing my bump as well.

We were sat in the living room, whilst the rest of the family put the suitcases outside ready for when the two taxis came to get us. Another half hour later, I heard the sound of wheel's turning on to the driveway. I got up with the help of Jake and my mom – although my bump isn't very big, it's still hard to get up – and went to look out the window. A few seconds later, I felt a warm pair of arms pull me back into a warm chest.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." I breathed.

Grandpa Carlisle opened the door, and together we all headed out to the cars. My parents, Aunt Alice, Jake and me headed to one car, whilst the rest of the family headed to the other car.

We had ordered two 7 seater taxis; Jake and me sat in the back, and my parents and Alice sat in front of us. I cuddled up to Jake for the drive to the airport as Alice talked about all the shopping she wanted to do when we got to our new home.

When we arrived at Heathrow airport, my mom, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and me headed to check-in whilst all the guys brought our suitcases. When we reached the check-in desk, Alice started checking us in, whilst the rest of us just milled around.

"The last time we were here, we were going to see the pack and my dad but we also found out that you might have been pregnant on that holiday." Jake said, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah, we were. I remember that time, like it was last week." I replied.

He chuckled. "It does feel like that." I smiled, before Jake pressed his lips to mine.

A few seconds later we were interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're heading to the departure lounge now, if you want to join us." Aunt Alice said, as we broke apart.

"We're coming." I replied, taking Jake's hand and following the family to security.

Once we'd passed security, Jake and me found a secluded spot to sit in the departure lounge, away from the family, even though I do love them, they get on my nerves sometimes.

40 minutes later, our flight was beginning to board. Jake and me had spent the time whispering cute things to each, and sharing kisses. We got onto the plane quite quickly and were again in first class. I sat by the window with Jake next to me. In the group of 3 sat my parents and uncle Emmett. Behind Jake and me sat Rose and Alice and behind my parents and Em sat my grandparents and Jasper.

Through the flight, I curled up to Jake, and fell asleep. Someone shaking me waked me up a few hours later.

"Wake up, honey, we're here." My mom said, as I opened my eyes. Jake and me had slept for the entire 8 hour flight.

"In Seattle?" I asked, knowing that we were flying to Sea-Tac Airport in Seattle.

"Yep." She replied.

"Jake, wake up." I said, placing a kiss on his lips to wake him up.

"I'm awake." He replied, opening his eyes, surprising me.

"Don't do that." I scolded, as if he were a kid, before undoing my seatbelt and moving out of the seat; he followed.

We caught up with the rest of the family in baggage claim, where they had already got our bags, and headed out to the exit, where we were picked up by two taxis, like in the UK, who would take us to our home in Forks to get our vehicles before we headed to our new house in Hoquiam.


	21. Chapter 21

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 21

"Mm, good morning." I greeted my fiancé.

"Good morning, babe." Jacob replied. "What are we doing today?"

"I want to get my car." I replied. I was too tired yesterday to bring it to our new home and it was also at Billy's house. "And then maybe go and see the pack."

"Sure, we'll ask your mom to drop us off." He said, moving out of bed.

"Okay, let me get ready first, though." I said, jumping out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

Once Jake and me were ready, we headed downstairs to where the rest of the family would be.

"Good morning, Nessie, Jake." My mom said as we came into view.

"Morning, Mom." I replied, moving over to where she was sitting on the couch with a book in her lap. "Can you take me to get my car please? I left it at Billy's."

"Sure, I want to go see Charlie today. Do you want to come?" She asked.

"Sure. Can we go now? I want to spend some time in La Push today; you know, go surprise the pack and imprints." I replied.

"Okay, let me get the keys." She said, as we made our way out to the garage.

After an hours drive, we arrived at Grandpa Charlie's house in Forks. I saw the net curtains twitch and then the front door opened. I got out the car followed by my mom and Jake as Grandpa walked out of his house.

"Nessie!" Grandpa greeted, as we embraced. "What are you doing here?"

"We've moved back, dad." My mom answered, embracing her father after we had broken apart. "Well, to Hoquiam but we'll probably come up most days."

"Okay, Bells." Charlie replied, as he and my mother had a long hug. "It's good to see you."

"Same here, dad. I missed you." Mom murmured.

"It was quite without you here, Bells." My grandfather agreed, as we started heading into the house.

After about half an hour, Jake and me left my mom and Grandpa Charlie and headed to La Push. I didn't feel like walking through the forest, so I rode on Jake's back. When we arrived at Billy's house, I jumped off Jake's back, so that he could change back, and waited until he came back before heading inside.

"Dad?" Jake called, as we entered the house.

"In here." We heard Billy reply, as we headed into the living room.

"Hey, dad." Jake said, as soon as we saw Billy.

"Hi, Billy." I greeted.

"Jake, Nessie! What are you doing here?" Billy asked, when he saw us.

"We've moved to Hoquiam." I replied, as we sat down.

"We have something to tell you, dad. The reason we've moved back." Jake included, taking my hand in his.

"What is it?" Billy wondered. I looked at Jake, wondering what to say. He squeezed my hand and I felt the courage to answer Billy.

"I'm pregnant, Billy." I answered him, in a shaky voice.

"You're going to be a grandfather, dad." Jake said, wrapping his arms around me and placing his hands on my bump.

"Really?" I nodded. "Congrats, son, Ness. I'm so happy for you." I embraced Billy, as I felt tears prick at my eyes.

After that Jake and me talked to Billy for a good hour/hour and a half before we left to surprise the pack and imprints.

When we arrived at Sam and Emily's, I could hear – along with Jake – a lot of noise coming from inside. We decided to take my car; so that we could get here quicker and so I wouldn't have to do a lot of walking.

"Ready?" Jake asked, as he opened my door.

"Yep." I nodded and took his hand. Together, we walked up the 3 small steps and into the house (just like old times).

As we walked into the house, nobody noticed that we had come in. In the kitchen were all the imprints; Jake dropped my hand and went to surprise his sister – he placed his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Jake whispered.

"Hm, is it Embry?" Rachel replied.

"Nope. It's me." Jake murmured, moving his hands.

"Jake!" Rach exclaimed, hugging her brother. "What are you doing back here?"

He shrugged. "The Cullen's and us have moved to Hoquiam because of something Ness and me have to tell you." Rachel seemed to already know what it was.

"What is it?" Emily asked, as she came over to greet me.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say, but thankfully Jake came to my rescue.

"Why don't we go into the other room so we can tell the guys as well?" He suggested, taking my hand. They all agreed and we headed into the next room where all the guys were.

As soon as they saw Jake, Embry and Quil jumped on him.

"Jake, what are you doing back here?" Embry asked.

"Is everything alright, man?" Quil wondered.

"Whoa, calm down guys. I'll answer your questions in a minute." Jake replied, as they went and sat on the floor.

Together, we stood in front of the pack and imprints and told them all why we were back.

"Well, the reason we are back, is because…" he took a deep breath before continuing, "Ness is pregnant."

The room was quite for a few seconds before the pack started congratulating Jake on 'his good work' and the imprints asked me a load of questions about my pregnancy.

After a few hours and a half a dozen messages from my worried parents, Jake and me headed home, promising everybody that we would see them again in the next few days.


	22. Chapter 22

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 22

"Ow!" I exclaimed, for what felt like the 10th time that morning. For the last few days, I've been having really bad back and abdominal pain; I'm 32 weeks gone now, and Grandpa Carlisle has said that the baby could come any day.

"Is it your back again?" My mom asked, getting out of her chair and heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah." I replied, as she passed me a warm compress, which I put on my back.

Me and mom were the only one's at home; Carlisle was at work, Alice and Rosalie had gone out shopping, Jasper, Emmett and my father were out hunting and Jake was out with the pack. I was lying on the couch, whilst my mom was sat in the nearest chair.

"When's Jake coming back?" Mom asked, settling back in her chair.

"I don't know. Soon, I hope." I replied, rubbing my bump.

"What's he up to, anyway?" She wondered.

I shrugged. "He said he was going out for a run with the pack and was going to see Billy. He'll probably be back soon."

"Do you want me to give him a call, and tell him to come home?"

I nodded. "Please." I breathed, as she reached for the portable house phone – which was next to her –, dialled Jakes number and put the phone on loudspeaker.

After a few rings, he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jake. Ness wants to know when your coming home." My mom said.

"Tell her I'll be home soon. I'm leaving my dad's now." He explained.

"Okay, honey." I said. "Can you tell Billy 'hi' from me?"

"Hey, Ness. Sure; how are you feeling?" Jake asked.

"Alright, I've been in pain a little bit. Come home soon, okay?" I replied.

"I will. I love you." He agreed.

"I love you, too. See you soon." I said before mom hung up.

"I'm going to make some lunch for Jake. Do you wanna help?" Mom asked.

"No, thanks." I replied, as she nodded and headed to the kitchen.

10 minutes later, I felt a sharp, stabbing pain and water trickling down my leg.

"MOM!" I screamed, breaking down into tears, as I felt another stabbing pain a few minutes later.

"What is it, Ness?" She asked, rushing to my side.

"I…think my…. water's have…. broke." I chocked out through my sobs.

"Calm down. It's all right; it just means the baby is coming. I'll call your father and Grandfather." She explained, as she helped me move into an upright position. She grabbed the house phone and dialled my father's number before she helped me stand up and move to the delivery room that we had set up at home.

"Edward." My mom said, "Ness had gone into labour, I need you to get home now." I didn't hear my dad's reply.

"I'll call him now. Jake should be on his way home." She answered whatever my father had asked.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed out again, as another pain hit me.

"Get home quickly." My mom said, as she hung up. She quickly dialled my grandfather's number; I didn't hear what she said to him or what he replied. By this point, I was in the homemade delivery room, lying on the bed in there.

"Ness." Jake said, when he saw me.

"Jake." I breathed as he embraced me.

"I'm sorry I took so long to get back." He apologised, "I was just jogging but when I got the message that you'd gone into labour, I started to full out run."

"It's okay, honey. My mom was with me and my father and Carlisle came home quite quickly. Please don't worry." I explained.

"I won't, babe." He agreed, just as Grandpa walked into the room.

"Hello, Jacob. How are you feeling, Nessie?" Grandpa asked.

"Tired and I'm still in pain." I replied, as I felt another contraction hit. He nodded, as he put on some rubber gloves, and checked how far gone I was.

"Your grandma and aunts want to see you. Are up for visitors?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure." I replied, as he went to send them in.

"Oh, Nessie, how are you, darling?" Grandma Esme asked, as she rushed into the room, followed by Aunt Rose and Alice.

"In pain." I replied, as I felt another contraction hit me and I cried out in pain. They time between each one was only two to three minutes now and the pain was more intense.

"Oh, Ness." Esme said, as she embraced me along with Alice and Rose who looked like they were about to cry if that were possible.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone out." Auntie Alice said, when she pulled away.

I sighed. "It's not like you could have seen this happening, Auntie."

"I know, but I had a feeling, something was going to happen." She replied.

"I had a feeling, too, but I didn't want to say anything." Aunt Rose added. I nodded, feeling exhausted.

Grandma and my aunts stayed with me for about an hour, before my uncles came in and I'd talked with them for a bit as well.

About 7 hours after my first contraction, Grandpa Carlisle said that I was ready to start pushing. Uncle Jasper was in the room trying to ease my pain, along with my parents and Jake for support. I was squeezing my mom's and Jake's hand as I pushed.

"Ah!" I cried out as Carlisle urged to me to keep pushing. A few moments later the pain had subsided and the cries of Jake and mine newborn baby filled the room.

"Well done, babe." Jake whispered in my ear, as I watched my father clean the little child.

A few minutes later, he handed the baby to me. "Congratulations, sweetie. It's a girl, 7 pounds, 8 ounces." He said, placing a kiss on my head.

"Keira Lani Sarah Black." I whispered, placing a kiss on her tiny forehead, as she looked up at me with dark brown eyes just like her fathers. She also had a lighter version of her fathers skin along with the same colour hair. Everything else about the beautiful little girl was just the same as myself.

I handed her over to Jake so that I could clean myself up, so that I could get some sleep and then tomorrow I would show her off to the rest of the family.


	23. Chapter 23

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 23

"Your such a cutie." I said to my little daughter, as I changed her diaper. A month ago, I gave birth to Keira Lani Sarah Black. She looks a lot like her father with the same hair and eye colour and also a lighter version of his skin.

She giggled in response, just as I felt a pair warm arms wrap around me.

"She is." Jacob agreed with me; I turned and smiled up at him.

"We should start getting for the ready for the party." I said, as I picked Keira up and headed into our bedroom.

A couple of week after Keira's birth, Jake and me moved into the house that Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme had been building through my pregnancy, with Keira.

We'd invited the pack, imprints, Billy, and Grandpa Charlie down for a house warming party and also to meet Keira.

"Okay. I think your family has set up everything outside; all we need to do now is get ready." He replied, as I put her on the bed. I nodded and headed to the walk-in-wardrobe to get my outfit for the party and also Keira's.

I walked back into the main room, and handed Jake Keira's outfit while I quickly changed into my own.

An hour later, Jake and me headed down to the garden with Keira. My family was already here and were just getting the last few things set up. I handed Keira to my mom, and sat down in a deck chair.

"How are you, darling?" Mom asked, as she sat next to me.

"Alright." I replied, as I watched mom make Keira laugh. "Thanks for setting all this up for us, mom. We wouldn't have been able to do it by ourselves."

"It's alright, Ness." She said, embracing me, before handing Keira to my father.

"How's my granddaughter?" My father asked.

"She's good. A lot more active now, since she's beginning to crawl." I replied, relaxing into the chair, as I watched my father with Keira. A few minutes later the silence that had settled was broken by Keira's cry.

"Pass her here, dad." I said, reaching out for my daughter. He complied without complaint. After a few minutes of gentle rocking, her cries stopped and I put on the floor to crawl around for a bit. A few seconds later, Jake sat down on the floor in front of me and rested against my legs. I combed my fingers through his messy hair.

Half an hour later, the silence that had built up was broken by the sound of raucous laughter.

"The pack is here." I murmured, as Jake stood up. I followed and went to pick up Keira, while Jake went to greet his fellow pack mates and the imprints.

"Nessie!" Seth called, as he walked through the back door.

"Seth." I replied, moving Keira to one arm so I could embrace. How are you?"

"Good." He replied. "What about you?"

"Very well." I answered, just as Jake walked out the back door with all our guests, including Billy and Grandpa Charlie. "I'm going to speak to Billy and Charlie; I'll catch up with you later."

"Sure." Seth said, as I moved to where Billy and Jake were talking.

"Hey, Billy." I greeted, as I joined Jake and his father.

"Hiya, Nessie." Billy replied, as Jake wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Dad, this is Keira." Jake said, introducing Billy to his granddaughter. I passed her over to him and watched as she gazed up at him and his eyes filled with tears.

"Don't start getting sentimental, old man." I heard Grandpa Charlie say to Billy. "Hey, Nessie, Jake." He greeted.

"Hi, Grandpa." I greeted him, as Billy passed Keira back to me. "Grandpa, this is your great-granddaughter, Keira." I passed Keira to her great-grandpa.

"Well, isn't she a cutie." Charlie said in awe. "Looks a lot like her father."

"Yeah, she does." I agreed, as he held her for a few more seconds before passing her back to me. I talked to Billy and Charlie for a few more minutes before I went to see the imprints.

"Hey, girls." I said, as I joined them.

"Hey, Ness." Rachel replied. The other girls greeted me as well.

"This is Keira." I introduced. I handed her to Rachel who seemed eager to hold her niece. The other's imprints started asking me questions on how I was feeling and what her behaviour was like.

After about half an hour chatting with the imprints, I put Keira in her outside play area, told Jake to watch her, and went inside to take all the chilled food out of the fridge and make a plate of food up for myself along with the imprints, Billy and Grandpa Charlie before the pack descended on the food.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking with the imprints and watching the pack mess around. Keira was in the house sleeping and my family was relaxing and deck chairs enjoying the warm, cloudy day.

"Ness?" Uncle Emmett asked. "Can we go in the pool?"

I turned to look at him. "Yes, but don't make any huge splashes and when Keira is up, she's coming in to."

"Fine." He groaned, and ghosted away. A few minutes later, Keira cries reached me through the baby monitor.

"Guess she heard your conversation with Emmett." Rachel murmured, as I moved towards the house.

"Are you awake, baby girl?" I said, as I picked Keira up and carried her to the changing table. I quickly changed her, gave her a bottle and put her in her swimsuit. As I carried her back outside, I hummed the lullaby my father created for her.

I walked over to where Jake was, sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Jake, can you take Keira in the pool, please?" I asked.

"Sure, babe." He replied, taking her from me and giving me a kiss on the lips. I blushed and went back to where I was sitting before.

"It's so nice to see my brother happy." Rachel said, as I sat down.

I giggled. "Well he has made me happy as well."

"So, Ness, when are you and Jake getting married?" Kim asked.

"We haven't really talked about it. I think it'll probably be either next summer or next winter." I replied. "I have thought about who I want as my bridesmaids though."

"Who?" Emily asked.

"You, Rachel and Kim." I answered, just before Rachel started squealing.

"Thanks, Ness!" Rach exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat. I laughed at her enthusiasm as well as the others.

"Is Keira going to be a flower girl?" Kim wondered.

"Yeah, her and Claire." I replied.

A few hours later, everybody started to leave. First, Billy and Grandpa Charlie followed by Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared, Rachel, Paul, Seth, Collin and Brady. Quil and Embry were the last to leave along with my family; they were talking to Jake about patrols and stuff to do with the pack.

"That was a good day." Jake said, as we left the nursery where we'd put Keira to bed.

"Yeah." I replied. "I was talking to the girls about our wedding. I know we haven't planned anything yet, but they wanted to know."

"That's alright." He murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist. "What did you tell them?"

"Just that we hadn't planned anything yet, but that I wanted the wedding next summer or winter. I told them that I wanted Rachel, Emily and Kim as my bridesmaids, and Claire along with Keira as flower girls." I replied. "And then just about what type of dress I wanted and what type of bridesmaid and flower girl dresses."

"I bet Rachel was excited about that." He mumbled. "I would love to have the wedding next August; after Keira's birthday would be best."

"I agree. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, honey. You look exhausted." He replied, as we got into bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction Chapter 24

"So, we want to have the wedding on August 5th and we want the ceremony and reception on first beach." I said. "Are we allowed to have it there?"

"Yeah, it should be alright. We have to appeal to the council but 'cause I'm part of it and Billy's chief they should let us." Jake replied, as he played with Keira.

For the last couple of weeks, we'd started to plan our wedding. Already we know when and where we going to have it and also who the bridesmaids, flower girls, and best man are. Today, I was just finalising the date and location with Jake before passing the details to Alice who would book everything and also sort out catering and other things along with my help.

"I'm going to phone Alice and tell her what we've planned." I murmured, moving from my spot on the couch towards the kitchen.

"Why don't we go over there? I'm sure Keira would like to see her Grandparents." Jake suggested.

"Okay. Let me get my shoes and coat. Can you get Keira's stuff ready?" I asked, as I made my way upstairs; I didn't hear his response. A few minutes later, I was back downstairs.

"Ready?" I wondered.

"Yep." He said, as he finished putting Keira in her pram.

He took my hand as we walked to the main house.

"Nessie!" Aunt Alice called, as we walked through the back door. She danced over to us and embraced me, before taking Keira out of her pram. A few minutes later she passed her over to Jake and took my hand, pulling me up to her room.

"So what are is my favourite niece doing here?" She questioned as we walked into her room.

"I've come to talk to you about the wedding. Jake and me have decided to have it on August 5th on First Beach." I answered.

"Okay. Do you have any idea on what you want the beach to look like?" She questioned.

I shook my head. "Not yet. Maybe a marquee for the dinner and then a wooden dance floor which is under flowers like my parents." I replied, thinking out loud.

"Okay. I'll get to work on that as soon I've finished planning your mum's birthday party." She replied.

"You know she won't like that." I murmured, moving out of her room and downstairs. Alice didn't follow me and I guessed that she was busy upstairs drawing something.

"Good afternoon, momma, grandma." I said, as I walked into the kitchen where she was busy cooking with grandma Esme.

"Hello, Ness. What are you doing here?" Mom asked.

"I had to talk to Alice about some things for mine and Jakes wedding and Jake wanted to bring Keira around." I replied.

"That's nice. I was going to come round and see you soon; I was going to bring over some food so you don't have to cook tonight." She replied.

"Thanks, mom." I murmured, embracing her.

A few hours later, Jake and me were snuggling on the sofa at home after having a nice meal cooked by my mom and Grandma Esme. Keira was in sound asleep in bed, which gave Jake and me a chance to relax.

"I love you." He whispered, into my ear.

I giggled. "What do you want, Black?" I questioned.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for dinner tomorrow night? Seeing as it's our last night together before I start work again on Monday, and before I start patrolling again." He explained.

"I would love to." I replied, ghosting my lips over his.

"Okay…. Be ready for 7, which is when we'll be leaving. Your parent's are going to look after Keira; I asked them before we left." He said, before he pressed our lips together.

I nodded when we broke apart, before heading up to our room to go to bed.

"Where's Jake?" My mom asked, as she cuddled Keira.

"I don't know; he went out early this morning and hasn't been back since." I replied, getting Keira's dinner ready. My mom had come over to help do my hair and make-up for my meal with Jake tonight. She was going to take Keira back to the main house and look after her tonight for us.

"Okay." She murmured, as I passed Keira's dinner to her.

While my mom was feeding her granddaughter, I headed up stairs for a shower before she would come and do my hair and make up.

At 7 o'clock on the dot, there was a brief knock on the door. I opened it to find Jake standing there with a bunch of flowers in his hand and a sheepish grin on his face. My face automatically broke into a smile, as well.

"Renesmee Cullen, will you go on a date with me?" Jacob asked.

I looked him up and down before replying. He was wearing dark jeans, with a black shirt and white tie. He had on his good black shoes for meals like this.

"Yes." I replied, as he held out his hand. I took it, graciously.

He walked me to the car and opened the passenger door for me, waiting until I had got in before closing it. I watched as he darted into the house with the flowers, returning a few seconds later without them.

"You look beautiful." He said as he got into the car, before planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks." I breathed. "So where are we going?"

He hesitated. "First beach. I didn't want to take you to a fancy restaurant, and I wanted it to be romantic." He explained. "That's where I've been all day; setting it up with the pack."

I felt tears in my eyes. "That's the nicest thing somebody has every done for me." I replied.

"Anything for my girl." He said. That was the last thing spoken as we continued to head to First Beach in La Push.


	25. Chapter 25

Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 25

"Come on, Nessie. Time to go Christmas shopping!" Aunt Alice said excitedly.

"Okay. Let me go give Keira to Jacob and then I'll be ready to go." I replied, heading over to Jake, passing him Keira, and telling him where I'll be. I headed back to Aunt Alice and together we headed out to her car where Aunt Rosalie and mom waited.

The Christmas holidays were fast approaching and everybody was in full holiday spirit. My family, Jake, Keira, and me were going to spend the day together and invite Grandpa Charlie, Sue, and Billy around.

"Whose presents are you buying, darling?" My mom asked.

"Jake's and there are a couple more things I need to get for Keira." I replied. "We've already bought all the presents for the pack and imprints, but I haven't been out by myself to get Jake's yet."

"Just like me. I only need to get your father's and then I'm done." She said, as we pulled into the shopping mall's car park.

"Okay, so we'll meet back here in a couple of hours?" Aunt Alice asked. We all agreed and headed off in different directions.

A few hours later, I was snuggled up in Jake's arms with a cup of hot coco, while Emmett was chasing Keira. We were watching a rubbish holiday special with the rest of the family.

Keira started walking a couple of months ago and hasn't stopped since; and recently, she has started talking.

"Momma, Dada, help me." She said, breathlessly as she ran up to us. I picked her up and held her close to me while Emmett tried to grab her.

"Don't even think about it." I warned him. He went and sat by Rose then, not even bothering to try and grab Keira again.

"Do you want a snack?" I asked my daughter. She nodded, and I put her on the floor, taking her hand and walking to the kitchen.

"What are you going to ask Grandma for?" I asked.

"Grandma?" Keira asked, "Can I have a snack?"

"Sure, sweetheart." Mom said, passing Keira an angel-shaped cookie.

"Thank you." She replied, hugging her Grandma's legs. I picked her up and sat her on the counter.

"Tell Grandma whose been chasing you." I encouraged.

"Uncle Emmett's been chasing me." She said, through her giggles.

"And did he get you?" Mom asked.

"Nope." Keira replied, finishing her cookie. I put Keira back on the floor and watched as she walked back into the living room.

"Are you and Jake staying for dinner?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah; he has to patrol tonight, so I'll probably leave when he does." I replied.

"Okay, well it'll probably be ready in an hour then." My mom said, as she started to prepare dinner for Jake, Keira and me.

A few hours later, Jake and me had just put Keira to bed. Jake had to go on patrol for a few hours and I was also going to bed.

"I'll see you later." Jake said, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I'll miss you." I replied, wrapping my arms around him.

"So will I. I wish I didn't have to do it, but it's my turn." He murmured, wrapping his arms around me. We stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes before I pulled back.

"You better go. They'll be wondering where you are." I said.

"I love you and I'll miss so much." He replied.

"I love you, too. I'll be dreaming about you while your gone." I said, as he kissed me before he left. I watched him turn into the russet wolf that I loved so much before I headed to bed.

An hour later, I was woken up by Keira's cries. I got out of bed and headed to her room.

"What's up, my little one?" I wondered as I picked her.

"I-I had a s-scary dream." She stuttered.

"Aw, baby, it wasn't real." I replied, reassuringly. "You can come and sleep with me."

I carried her into Jake's and mine room, and laid her down next to me.

At around 3am, I felt someone place soft kiss to my temple. I opened my eyes briefly and saw the Jacob's outline as he moved around to his side of the bed.

He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest.

I woke up when I felt Keira playing with my hair. I wiped my eyes, opened them and smiled at Keira. I looked over and saw that Jake was deep asleep.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go get dressed and have breakfast." I said, picking her up and carrying her into the walk-in-wardrobe. I put Keira on the floor and got dressed quickly: black leggings, a white boat-neck jumper and a scarf. I headed into the nursery with Keira and dressed her in leggings as well, and a jumper.

I walked down to the kitchen with Keira, put her in her chair and then gave her strawberry yoghurt to eat whilst I made breakfast for Jake and me.

Just as I was placing the bacon, eggs and sausages on the plates, I felt warm arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning." I greeted.

"Morning, babe. Sleep okay?" Jake wondered.

I shrugged. "It wasn't that bad but it was better when you came back. How was patrol?"

"Boring. We didn't pick anything up which was good but I think I drove the other guys made by thinking about you."

I blushed, a habit I got from my mother. "Hopefully it wasn't anything bad." I mumbled. We began to eat then, cutting off all conversation. I gave Keira a cut up banana once she had eaten her yoghurt.

Once Jake and me cleared up, I got out all the presents for the pack and family and we spent the morning and most of the afternoon wrapping. Keira was content to play with the discarded wrapping paper and cello-tape.


	26. Chapter 26

A Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 26 - Christmas

Someone pulling on my hair woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and opened them to see Keira sitting in between me and Jake and pile of un-opened presents were in front of her.

"Merry Christmas, babe." Jacob greeted, giving me a kiss. "Keira was awake early, so I brought her in here with her presents."

"Happy Christmas." I replied, sitting up. "That's alright; now why don't we open those presents."

I watched as Jake helped Keira open her presents. After they were all open she hugged Jake and me and thanked us. I went and had a shower after all the presents were opened whilst Jake cleared up all the wrapping paper.

After my shower, I got dressed in black skinny jeans, a red ruffle shirt and black boots.

"You look so beautiful." Jake said, as I walked back into our bedroom.

"Thank you. You look handsome as well." I replied, fixing his collar. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black button up shirt and black shoes. He smiled and gave me a kiss as I passed him to get Keira from the bed. I went and dressed her before we headed down to the living room where Jake and me were going to give each other presents and the one's to each other from Keira.

An hour later, and together we headed to the main house. Jake was carrying a big bag full of all the families presents whilst I held Keira's hand as walked through the forest.

As we walked through the back door, I saw that Grandpa Charlie, Billy and Sue were already here enjoying Grandma Esme's cookies. Jake went and put the presents next to the tree whilst I went and talked to Grandpa Charlie.

"Merry Christmas, Grandpa, Billy, Sue." I greeted as I neared them with Keira.

"Hiya, Ness. Merry Christmas to you, too." Grandpa Charlie replied. "Have you had anything nice?"

"Just a few books and some jewellery." I answered. "Yourselves?"

"Some fishing stuff and new clothes." Grandpa said.

"Books, and jewellery." Sue replied.

I waited for Billy's reply then noticed that he was talking to Jake. We continued to talk for about an hour until Esme said that the food was ready.

After all the food was devoured and Billy, Grandpa Charlie and Jake's stomachs were bulging, we all headed into the living room to open the presents. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had created a pile of presents for each person; we sat in a semi-circle in front of the T.V and near the tree. This is the order we sat in: Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, me, Keira, Jake, Billy, Grandpa Charlie, Sue, Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett. We were only allowed to open one present each time we went around the group, which meant that it took a few hours. Whilst we opening the presents, the T.V was on showing some mindless Christmas sitcom.

Once all the presents were opened, Grandpa Charlie, Sue and Billy headed back home whilst the rest of us messed around with our gifts. I made myself, Jake and Keira some sandwiches whilst we hung out with the family. We headed back home around 9pm, putting Keira straight to bed and then heading to bed ourselves. It had been a busy day and we would have another busy day tomorrow as well.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Jake called. I was just getting the last few things that we would need for today and tonight. Today we are going to La Push to hang out with the pack and imprints and were staying at Billy's seeing as we didn't know what time we would have been coming home.

"I'm ready; now we can go." I replied, appearing at the frond door where Jake was waiting with Keira. I took Keira from him as he took our bags out to the car.

I put Keira in her seat, while Jake was putting the bags in the trunk before we both got into the car. A few minutes later we left the Cullen property and was heading towards La Push.

"Ness, wake up, baby, we're here." Jake said, shaking my lightly. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him.

"Oh, sorry, I fell asleep." I replied, taking his hand as he helped my out the car.

"It's alright. You've been doing so much lately, you need a rest." He reassured, as he got Keira out of her seat and passed her to me before he went and got the bags out of the trunk then we headed into the house.

"Dad?" Jake called, as walked through the door.

"In the kitchen, son." Billy replied, as we walked to where Billy was.

"Hey, Billy." I greeted once I saw him. I put Keira in one arm and gave him a hug before passing him Keira. I took a seat and talked to Billy while Jake put the bags in his old room and set up Keira's travel cot.

10 minutes later, he'd finished setting up the cot and came and talked with his father for a bit before we headed off to Sam and Emily's house. Once of us would be going back sometime this afternoon to drop Keira off with Billy so that we wouldn't have to look after her all day.

A/N: Hey readers! Sorry it's taken so long to update! I wasn't finding it hard to write this chapter and I've also had some exams since the last update, which I had to really study for. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review! The more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter will be up, depending on how much time I have over the next couple of weeks!


	27. Chapter 27

A Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 27 – Dress Shopping. 

"Nessie!" Aunt Alice called. "Hurry up! We've got to be at the bridal shop at 2."

"I'm coming." I replied, kissing Jake and Keira goodbye. I headed out to Aunt Alice who was waiting in her car. As soon I was in she was speeding down the drive and towards Seattle.

It's now June and the last few months have been filled with wedding planning. Today, Aunt Alice and I were meeting Rachel, Emily, Kim to choose their bridesmaid dresses and also to finally choose my dress. Keira has already got her dress, which is one down.

When we pulled up outside the shop, I saw the girls were already here looking at the bridesmaid dresses. When Alice and I entered the store they came running over to us going on about the dresses they had found.

"What took you so long to get here?" Emily asked, as the chatter died down.

"Nessie wouldn't leave Jake." Alice replied, as Rachel nodded knowingly.

"Anyway, let's go look at the dresses." I said, changing the conversation.

One of the sales girls came over to us then to help with choosing the dresses. I choose mine first; they were both strapless. The first one I tried on was chiffon strapless dipped neckline with a rouched bodice; I liked it but wasn't sure if it was the right one yet. The second dress I tried on had an A-line neckline and flowed out a bit more. The other girls really liked that dress but again I wasn't sure if it was the one.

The third dress I tried on was the one; it was a mermaid floor length strapless ivory dress. I walked out of the changing room with a huge smile on my face.

"This is the one." I said.

"Agreed. You look a amazing, Ness." Emily said.

"My brother is going to be speechless when he sees you." Rach said.

"I hope so." I replied, heading back into the changing room. I got changed and headed back to the girls to help them choose their dresses.

A few hours later and we had got my dress plus Rachel, Emily and Kim's bridesmaid dresses and we're having some food in a restaurant not far from the bridal shop.

"I bet the pack isn't happy that there is no food." Emily said, jokingly.

"They'll probably go and invade my house." I replied. "Esme or Bella won't mind though; they love cooking for Jake and me and won't mind cooking for the pack."

"We should go and see if they're there after we've eaten." Rachel suggested.

"Yeah. I want to see Keira again anyway." Kim said.

"Okay. It's been a while since she's seen you all." I replied, thinking about the last time Keira had seen the imprints.

Once we had finished our meal, we paid and headed back to Emily's car. Aunt Alice had left when we headed to the restaurant and I told her that I would get a lift with the girls. We all piled into Emily's jeep and headed towards Hoquiam to see if the pack were chowing down some of Esme's and mom's grub.

An hour after we left Seattle, we were pulling up to the Cullen house. We got out the car and walked into the house laughing and joking. Before we entered the house, though, I told the girls that some of the packs were around. We headed into the dining room where we saw Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared, Sam and Paul stuffing their faces; they hadn't noticed our presence yet even though we sat down in the empty seats around them.

"Hey, girls. Did you have a good afternoon?" My mom asked as she entered the room.

"Yes, thanks. We got the dresses." I replied. "Do you know where Jake is?"

"Upstairs bathing Keira with your father. They should be down soon; I think they're finished and are just dressing her." Bella answered. I nodded, acknowledging her reply.

The guys had finally noticed we had turned up and we're now talking to us but I kept on talking to my mom. A few minutes later, I felt the slightest pressure and warmth on my head. I looked up and saw Jake-putting Keira in her seat.

"Hey," He said taking the seat next to me, where my mom had just been sitting. "How was the dress shopping?"

"Good. We got all the dresses." I replied, noticing that Keira was on the other side of him and there was an empty plate in front of him.

"Have you eaten?" He wondered.

"Yeah, we had some food in Seattle." I replied, leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

After an hour of talking to the pack and imprints, I was ready to go home.

"_Can we go home? I'm exhausted and need sleep." _I asked Jake through my gift. He nodded and we got up.

"We're going home now. We'll see you soon. Night." Jake said, taking Keira from her auntie Rachel and taking my hand. Together, we headed out the back door of the main house and headed towards our home.


	28. Chapter 28

A Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 28 

These last few months have been filled with lots of wedding and birthday planning. Keira's first birthday is tomorrow (July 25th) and the wedding is a couple of weeks after on August 5th.

"Momma?" Keira asked.

"Yes, baby?" I replied.

She smiled her beaming smile at me. "It's my birthday tomorrow." Although Keira is only a year old, she can speak very well and looks about twice her age. Grandpa Carlisle and my father have estimated that she will reach full maturity around her 10th birthday; later then I did.

"I know and everybody is coming for a party to celebrate." I said, picking her up off the floor. "Do you want to go and see if Granny has made your cake yet?"

"Yes, please. Is she making any cupcakes for people to take home?" She asked.

"I don't know. Let's go and find out; if she has, do you want to take one to your father?" I wondered. "If not we'll make some a take them down." She nodded in agreement, as I took her upstairs to get our jackets and shoes.

Half an hour later, after seeing how Keira's cake was getting along and grabbing a couple of cupcakes to give to Jacob, we headed down to his work. Once I got there and had parked the car, I got Keira out of her seat and carried her to the reception while she held the bag of cakes.

"How can I help you, beautiful?" The guy behind the counter asked.

"I'm here to see Jacob Black." I replied.

"Who should I say is here to see him?" The guy wondered.

"Tell him its his fiancée and daughter." I answered.

"Okay, let me go get him." He said, heading into the back.

A few minutes later Jacob walked out. "Hey, what are you two doing here?" Jake asked taking Keira from me.

"We thought that we would bring you some cupcakes." I replied.

"Thank you. I was about to stop for lunch now; do you want to join me?" He asked, taking my hand.

"Sure." I replied, following him as he led the way through the garage.

After spending time with Jacob on his lunch break at the garage, I headed home with Keira to get to work on setting up the garden for tomorrow's party with the help of Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper.

"Dad?" I called, when I walked through the door, with Keira.

"Yes, darling?" He replied appearing in front of me.

"Can you look after Keira for me? I need to set the garden up for her party tomorrow with the help of Emmett and Jasper." I asked.

"Sure. Esme already took them over but I'm not sure if they're setting up for the party or getting Keira's room ready." He answered, taking Keira from me.

"Okay. I'll see you later." I kissed his cheek quickly before heading back to my house.

"Honey, we're home!" I heard Jake call just as I was pulling the dinner out of the oven.

"I'm in the kitchen." I replied, putting the dish on the table.

"Hey, babe." Jacob greeted, as he walked into the kitchen with Keira, wrapping his free arm around me. "What's for dinner?"

"Hey." I said. "Chicken casserole. Grandma Esme helped make it."

"It smells delicious." He replied. I nodded then raised my eyebrow and indicated to Keira. "Oh, yeah. Edward called me and said that they had no food at the main house for Keira and wanted me to pick her up."

"Okay. Well dinner's ready anyway." I replied.

Throughout dinner we talked about what we did this afternoon. I told Jake about spending time with Grandma Esme and how Uncle Emmett and Jasper wouldn't stop messing around when they were setting up the garden for the party whilst Jake told me about his afternoon at work.

Once dinner was finished, we cleaned the dishes while Keira watched Mickey Mouse on T.V. Once that was done, I showed Jake what the garden looked like with the decorations before we put Keira to bed and then spent time together before we headed to bed.


	29. Chapter 29

A Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 29- The Wedding

Today is the day of Jacob and my wedding. Auntie Alice and I have been together most days since Keira's birthday getting everything sorted and having final dress fittings. I hadn't seen Jacob since yesterday evening and was missing him badly; I was feeling restless and wasn't able to sleep easily.

"Nessie!" Aunt Alice called, opening the front door of our house.

"In the kitchen." I replied, pouring myself a cup of coffee (something I never thought that I would like).

"Good, you're up. Is Keira awake yet?" Alice asked.

"Not yet, but she should be soon. Are the girls nearly here?" I wondered.

"Yeah, they had just turned into the drive when I left." She replied setting down the bags she had brought with her. "Your mom and Rosalie should be here soon as well."

I nodded, putting down my mug and heading up to Keira's room to get her up. I picked her up and carried her to the kitchen, where aunt Alice gave her the breakfast I had prepared for her.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, and I guessed that was the bridesmaids.

"It's open!" I called towards the door, making sure Keira didn't get in a mess with the food. A few seconds later I heard my bridesmaids singing 'here comes the bride' off-tune, as they walked to the kitchen.

"Really, girls?" I questioned once they had finished. They broke out into laughter as a response. Once they had sobered and were settled Aunt Alice started on our hair and make-up.

A few hours later, we were all dressed and ready. My family, except Alice, Uncle Emmett & Jasper and my parents, had already left to make sure everything was ready in La Push.

"You look so beautiful." My mom said, as I walked down the stairs. I had just put my dress on and everybody was waiting for me downstairs.

"Thank you." I replied, carefully embracing her. Once everybody had said how gorgeous I looked, we headed outside to get into the cars that Emmett and Jasper we're driving – a 1940s Austin Princess to take Alice, my parents and me, which Jasper drove, and a Mercedes Maybach for the bridesmaids and Keira, which Emmett drove.

As we neared La Push and First Beach, I felt my nerves kick in.

"I don't think I can do this." I whispered, feeling my breath hitch in my throat.

"You can, darling. Just think about Jake waiting for you on that beach." Mom said, wrapping a supportive arm around my shoulders.

My father squeezed my hand in support. "Just breathe in and out slowly."

I did as he said and by the time we arrived at First Beach felt much better. Jasper parked in the beaches car park followed by the other car driven by Emmett. My father got out the car first, then my mother and finally myself. The girls were already out of their car and having final touches done by Alice, while Jasper waited for his wife to be done; Emmett had already gone down to the beach to be with Rosalie. After a few minutes she was done, and was heading down to the beach with Jasper and my mom.

The alter wasn't too far down the beach, which was good, as I was worried about falling over in the sand. When we reached the back of the tent where the alter was, we paused so I could compose myself. When I was ready, I grasped my father's arm and heard the wedding march begin to play.

Emily and Kim headed down the alter first, followed by Rachel helping Keira and then finally my dad and myself. I didn't look at anybody as I walked down the aisle but as I reached the end I drew my eyes up to look at Jake. When we had stopped my father kissed my hand before placing it in Jacob's.

The service went very quick and before I knew I, Jacob and I were saying 'I do' and the reverend was pronouncing us husband and wife. When Reverend Webber said that we could kiss, Jake picked me up and kissed me passionately. When he put me down, we were both out of breath.

When we turned to face our guests we were met with cheers and covered in confetti as we made our way down the aisle & out the tent as husband and wife.

"You look beautiful." Jake whispered in my ear as the guests then came out the tent.

"So do you." I replied, straightening his tie. He kissed my cheek in reply, before straightening up to start greeting the guests.

"Congrats, little bro and Nessie." Rachel said, coming up to us with Keira and Paul.

"Thank you." I replied, taking Keira from her. "How was Keira?"

"She was really good. Just looking around at everything." Rach replied. I nodded and cuddled her.

The next people to congratulate us were the pack and imprints, then Jacob's work mates, followed by the Denali coven. After them Charlie, Sue and Billy congratulated us before my family.

After that Aunt Alice told us it was time for photos down by the water; first me and Jacob, then us with Keira, followed by us with Keira, my parents, Billy and Rachel. We also had photos taken of us with the bridesmaids and best man; the pack and imprints; my family along with Charlie, Sue, Billy, Rachel and Paul.

After a few hours the party had started; music was blaring through the speakers that had been set up around the tent and the alcohol was flowing, although Jacob and pack couldn't get actually get drunk they were drinking quiet a bit. Keira was still awake but looked really close to dropping off. The speeches that we're made by Jake's best man and a few other members of the pack included some cringe-worthy moments and made every laugh. My father's speech, however, reminded me of some of the best times that we had spent together but that I had forgotten.

At about half 11, Alice pulled me away from where I was sitting with the imprints to tell me that Jake and I were leaving soon and that I had to change into the 'going-away' dress she had got me. It was a colour block slim dress from Victoria's Secret. As we taking out my hair, she told me that my parents were going to drive us to the airport and that our bags were already packed and waiting in the car. Once I was ready, I found Jake and together we went around saying bye to everyone and thanking them for coming.

When I was saying goodbye to Keira, I felt tears prick at my eyes, as that was the first time I had ever left her, although I knew she would be safe with the family. As we walked to the car park, we waved to everybody watching us on the beach. When we got into the car and were heading to the airport, I snuggled into Jake's side, remembering everything that had happened that day.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, readers! I have been doing some volunteer work over the last few weeks and have also been working quite a bit, as well. I will try to update again either this week or the week. When September comes I won't be updating as much as I could but I will try. Enjoy this Chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

A Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 30 – The Honeymoon 

The car ride to the airport was quiet but passed quickly thanks to my father's driving. When we arrived, my parents walked with us to the check-in desk, and I talked with them whilst Jake checked us in.

"Have fun." My mom said, hugging me tightly before Jacob and I headed to security.

"We will." I replied, letting my mom go. "Look after Keira for us. Make sure she's safe."

"We won't let anything harm her." My father replied, also hugging me.

"Thank you. I'll see you in a couple of weeks. " I murmured, stepping out of his embrace. I took Jacob's hand, as we walked to security waving to my parents.

"So where are we going?" I asked, as we waited in the departure lounge to board our plane.

"I'm not telling you." Jake replied, pressing his lips against mine.

"Please?" I whined, pouting.

He sighed, giving in. "We're going to London for a week and then we're going to Edinburgh for 3 days."

"Really?" I questioned; he nodded. "I really wanted to go to London visit all the attractions when we lived there and I've heard Scotland is really beautiful."

"Yeah, it looks it." Jake replied. "I'm looking forward to going to see a soccer match. Alice got us tickets to Manchester United vs. Barcelona."

"Don't they call it 'football' over there?" I wondered.

"Yeah, they do. It's really confusing." He answered, just as our flight was called for boarding.

After a 10-hour flight, we finally arrived in London. Jake had rented a car for us to drive around the city and the surrounding area to get a good look in the week we were there.

After we got the car, and Jake had loaded and bags in the trunk, we finally made our way to our hotel. We were staying at the Ritz Hotel, near Piccadilly Circus; one of the sites I really wanted to see. It was 9pm when we arrived at the hotel, so we checked in, headed to our room and then went straight to bed.

Day 1

On the first in London, after a good nights sleep and an English fry-up, Jacob and I headed out to look at the sights. We left the hired car at the hotel, and took a walk around the city. We looked at Piccadilly Circus first, before heading to Trafalgar Square and looking around the National Gallery.

Jake didn't really enjoy looking at the artwork, but stayed with me and tried to look interested. After spending the afternoon at the museum, Jake and I headed back to the hotel and ate at one of the 3 restaurants there.

Day 2

On the second day, Jake and I headed to Westminster Abbey and St. Paul's Cathedral in the morning before going to lunch at Café Pasta. In the afternoon, we walked along the River Thames and visited Big Ben and the Palace of Westminster where the houses of Parliament are located.

That evening we went and saw 'We Will Rock You' at the West End, before heading back to the hotel.

Day 3

On the third day, Jake and I visited St. James's Palace in the morning, before heading to Buckingham Palace, The Mall, and Tower Bridge in the afternoon.

In the evening we ate at the Hard Rock Café before taking another walk along the river.

Day 4 

On the forth day, in the morning we went on the London Eye, and saw the whole of London. After that we headed to the Tower of London and had a tour round there before heading to a convenience store and getting some food for a picnic in Hyde Park. We spent part of the afternoon enjoying the sun in Hyde Park before heading to the London Dungeon.

That evening we went to Wembley Stadium to watch Manchester United play Barcelona. Jake started supporting Man Utd when we lived in England for a few months and tonight was again supporting them.

Day 5

On the fifth day, Jake and I went to Madame Tussauds and the British Museum in the morning before spending the afternoon shopping in Oxford Street. We also visited 'M&M World' as it was a place Jake really wanted to go to. I bought lots of clothes for myself, Jake and Keira and presents for the rest of the family. Jake bought chocolates for all his pack brothers.

Day 6

On the sixth day, I spent the morning in the hotel spa, getting pampered whilst Jake headed out to do get something for me. When he came back at around lunchtime, I was sitting in the reception area waiting for him.

"Hey." He greeted, pulling me to him for a hug and placing a kiss on my head.

"Hey." I replied, pulling away and sitting back down, patting the space next to me.

"Do you want to see what I've got you?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah. I'm guessing that it's not something you got from a shop." I replied.

"It's not something to remind you of me. Instead it's to remind me of you and Keira." Jake said, and then he pulled up the right sleeve of the top he was wearing. On his arm was a tattooed heart and inside it was my name and also Keira's and the date we got married and Keira was born.

"Aw, it's beautiful. I love it." I replied, kissing him passionately.

"Come on. Let's head out. I've seen that they do open top bus tours; that'll be fun." Jake said, taking my hand and leading me outside.

Day 7 

On the last day, Jake and I spent the morning packing, as we would be heading Edinburgh tomorrow morning as soon as we got up. In the afternoon, we took different trains on the London Underground and headed to different parts of the city.

That night, we headed to bed early, as Jake wanted to be up and on the road early in the morning.

In Edinburgh, Jake and I looked at different tourist attractions. The first day, after our 3 hour car journey and after we had checked in at our hotel, we headed to the Carlton Hill and the Fruit market Gallery. On the way up to Edinburgh from London, I called home to see how everyone was and to see if Keira was missing us. I told my mom that I had bought lots of presents for everybody and that Aunt Alice would love the clothes I bought.

On the second day in Edinburgh, Jake and I visited Edinburgh Castle, the Scottish National Gallery and St. Giles Cathedral. On our third and final day in Scotland, we visited the National Museum of Scotland and Our Dynamic Earth before we headed back to London to catch our flight home from Heathrow.

A/N: Hi fans! Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages, but I had total writer's block for this chapter and had to scrap my original dentations for their honeymoon. I am also not sure when I'll be uploading the next chapter as I have started a college course 3 weeks ago and am still getting used to the amount of work I have. I will try to upload in the next few weeks but it might not be till the end of next month. Please Review! X


	31. Chapter 31

A Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 31- Surprise 

It's been a month since Jake and I got married, and just over 2 weeks since we came back from our honeymoon. A couple of days after we got home, Jake went back to work and I looked after Keira at home or took her with me to hang out with the other imprints.

The last couple of days, I hadn't been feeling myself. When I got up in the morning, I had been throwing up and some foods we're making me feel sick. I was also feeling tired and getting some subtle back pains. My parents we're looking after Keira in the day to make sure she didn't catch whatever I had, and then Jake would bring her home from the main house when he'd finished work.

"Ness, I think you should talk to Carlisle about how you're feeling." My mom said, as she bounced Keira on he knee. She had come over to get Keira to take her back to the main house.

I nod my head in agreement. "Yeah. It's like I have the same symptoms I did when I became pregnant with Keira."

"You don't think you're pregnant again, do you?" She wondered.

"I don't know." I replied. "I mean I might be, but I will have to get Carlisle to check. Is at home now?"

"Yep." She replied, as I finished gathering Keira's things to take with her.

"Okay, I'm going to come with you, so that Carlisle can do a check up on me." I said, grabbing my bag from the coffee table and taking Keira from my mom while she grabbed Keira's bag.

We headed out my house and started walking to the main house; when we got there, I put Keira on the floor and she headed over to Aunt Alice who was sitting on the floor in front of Uncle Jasper who was on the couch playing a video game with Uncle Emmett.

"Where's dad?" I wondered.

"He was upstairs with Carlisle when I left; he might still be up there. Let's go and see." Mom replied, heading for the stairs; I followed her up to Carlisle's study.

Just as she was about to knock, my father spoke, "Come in, darling." She opened the door, and we headed in.

Carlisle was sitting behind his desk, while my father was on sitting on the other side facing; my mom went and sat on my father's lap, while I sat on the last available chair.

"Good morning, Ness. What can I do for you today?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, you know how I haven't been feeling well lately; I was just wondering if I could have a check up." I replied.

"Sure, I do have an inkling of what might be wrong, but I just want to check. Would you like anyone in here with you?" Carlisle said.

"Just mom, if that's okay dad?" I wondered.

"Its fine, sweetie. I want to go see my granddaughter anyway." He said getting up, and heading downstairs.

"Okay, Ness. Well I've been thinking about your symptoms and I think that you might be pregnant again. What'll I do first though is a blood test then, if you want me to, I'll do an ultrasound scan." Carlisle explained.

"Okay." I agreed, as he started gathering the supplies he kept at home in case he ever needed to treat me, Keira, or Jake or find out what was wrong with one of us.

A few minutes later, he had everything set up and had just pricked my finger to get my blood. Carlisle spent the next half an hour examining my blood, while I talked to my mom and Grandma Esme.

"Okay, Ness, well it looks like you are pregnant; do you want to have an ultrasound scan?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, please." I whispered, as I stood up and walked over to the bed in the corner of the room. After I was settled, I lifted my shirt up, while Carlisle placed a paper 'towel' over my leggings, before squeezing some gel on my stomach. My mom held my hand, while Carlisle rubbed the wand across my stomach.

"Okay, here you go." He said, turning the screen to face me, and pointing to a small grey shape. "Congratulations, Nessie, you're pregnant. Would you like some time alone? I can't also print you off some pictures if you want them."

I shook my head 'no'. "Thanks. I'm fine; can I get 5 pictures, please, Grandpa?"

"Sure, sweetheart. I'll just go and get them now." He replied, as I wiped the gel of my stomach and felt tears prick at my eyes.

"Don't cry, darling. You should be happy; Keira's going to have a little brother or sister and your going to have another child to spoil." Mom said, pulling me in for a hug.

We stayed like that until Carlisle came back with the pictures. "Here you are, Ness. I checked downstairs only your father and Keira is there; everybody else has gone out." Carlisle said, handing me the photos.

"Thank you, Grandpa." I replied. "I'm going to tell dad, put he probably already knows." I got off the table, and headed downstairs. My father was sitting on the couch, with Keira in his lap, watching 'Mickey Mouse.'

"Hi, Daddy." I said, sitting next to him.

"Hey, sweetheart." He replied, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into him. "Can I see one of your photo's?"

"Sure." I replied, handing him one.

"I can't believe my baby's going to make me a grandpa again." He whispered, handing the photo back.

"I can't believe you're so calm about this. I thought for sure that you would want to castrate Jake." I murmured.

"Well, I am thinking about doing that." He sighed. "No, I wouldn't hurt him or do anything to stop him giving me more grandchildren." He chuckled a bit at his last statement.

"Thanks for being so understanding, dad. I'm going to go see Jake now, and then I'll probably go and see the imprints. You don't mind if Keira stay's here do you?" I asked.

"Nope, it's fine. I think Alice and Rose want to take her out anyway this afternoon." He replied, kissing my cheek.

I gave Keira a kiss on her forehead, before grabbing my bag from the coffee table, which Alice must have put there, before heading to the my car which I keep at the main house in the garage.

45 minutes later, I was sitting in my car at the garage where Jake worked, preparing what I was going to say to him. Just as I was about to get out the car, Jake was suddenly there opening the door.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing here?" Jacob asked, giving me a kiss.

"Hey, I have something to tell you." I replied. "Wait, how did you know I was here?"

"I was just telling the receptionist that she could phone the people whose car I'm fixing and tell them it'll be ready to pick up at 1pm. That's when I saw you sitting out here." He explained. "So what is it you want to tell me?"

"Is there somewhere we could go inside?" I wondered; I really didn't want to tell him outside.

"Sure; the staff room should be empty, we can talk in there." He replied, taking my hand and taking me inside.

When we reached the staff room, I went and sat on the couch that was there while Jake locked the door before joining me.

"Okay, well you know how I haven't been feeling very well lately."

"Yeah."

"I saw Carlisle this morning and well…" I took a deep breathe before finishing. "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Jake whispered.

"Yes." I confirmed, handing him one of the photo's I had printed. "Here, that's a picture of our second child." I felt tears slipping down my cheeks.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father again." He murmured wrapping me in his arms as I felt tears fall onto my head. We stayed like that until Jake's manager said that he needed to get back to work.

"What time are you finishing?" I asked him as he wiped his eyes.

"1pm, it's twelve o'clock now; why don't you stay?" He answered.

"Will your manager mind? I was only going to go to La Push to see the other imprints, and then your father. I've got photo's to give to them and also one for Rachel and Grandpa Charlie." I explained.

"That's nice. Is it just one photo you have for the imprints or one each for them?"

"Just one, to keep at Emily and Sam's since that's where they all seem to be." I replied.

"Good. They'll want to have a picture from every scan you have." Jake said, as we walked over to his work area.


	32. Chapter 32

A Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction Chapter 32

After spending the afternoon at Sam and Emily's house, Jacob and I headed over to Billy's house for dinner with him, Sue, Grandpa Charlie, Rachel and Paul. When we were at Emily's, I asked Jake to phone Charlie and ask him and Sue to come up for dinner; Rachel had already asked us to come over, and didn't mind Charlie and Sue joining us.

"Hey, Dad." Jake said, as we entered his old house.

"Good evening, son, Nessie." Billy replied, wheeling out of the living room.

"Hi, Billy." I greeted, hugging him. "How are you?"

"I'm well, darling. And yourself?" He asked.

"I'm good. Did Rachel tell you that Charlie and Sue are coming?" I wondered.

"Yes, she did. Go, sit down; I'm sure dinner will be ready soon and Charlie and Sue will be here in a few minutes hopefully." Billy answered, leading us into the small living room.

"Would you like a drink, honey?" Jake asked.

"Yes, please, you know what I like." I smiled at him.

"So how was your honeymoon?" Billy asked.

"Very nice; we went to London and Edinburgh and saw all the sites. I bought you and Charlie a gift but I left it at home, sorry; I'll bring next time I see you and I'll have Keira with me next time, as well." I replied.

"That's alright. Good, I haven't seen her since the wedding. How is she?"

"Fine, Alice and Rosalie were taking her out today." I answered.

"That's nice; she'll have to come and spend the night here sometime." Billy suggested.

"Yeah, that'll be really nice." I said, as Jake entered the room, followed by Grandpa Charlie and Sue.

An hour later, and we were all sitting around the kitchen table, enjoying each other's company. Rachel, with help from Paul, had cooked Roast Lamb, potatoes and vegetables, which we had devoured. All the men at the table were talking about the football season that's about to start, while us ladies talked about the wedding and honeymoon. When there was a lull in the conversation, Jake squeezed my knee signalling that we should tell everybody that I was pregnant (again).

"Um, Jake and I have something to tell you all." I paused, asking Jake to continue using my gift.

"Ness and I our having a another child." Jake finished.

"Yay!" Rachel squealed pulling me in for a hug.

"Congrats, mate." Paul said, giving Jacob what I like to call a 'guy' hug.

"I'm so happy for you, two." Sue said.

"Well, Billy, it's look like we've got another grandchild on the way." Charlie said, making everyone chuckle.

"Hold on, old man, this your second great-grandchild." Billy countered.

"Good one. Anyway, congrats, sweetie." Charlie said.

We continued to talk about everything that had happened since the wedding and what Jake and I wanted our second child to be. We left Billy's at about 8pm because we thought that Keira might want to see us before she went to bed. When we got back to the main house, Keira was being read a story by her grandfather, but when she heard us come in she came over to us.

"Momma! Daddy!" She exclaimed, as Jake picked her up.

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you?" Jake asked her.

"Good." She replied. "Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose took me to the park and then we went for ice-cream."

"Did they? Did you bring me any home?" Jake wondered.

"Yep and no, it would have melted, silly." She answered.

I watched their interaction with a beaming smile on my face, before reminding Jacob of what we had to say to the family. "Come on, Jake, we need to talk to the family quickly before we take Keira home."

"Okay." He said, following me into the living room. I picked up the T.V. remote from the armchair as I passed, and turned the T.V.

"Why'd you turn the T.V. off?" Emmett complained.

"Jake and I have something to tell you all." I said, pleased that everybody was in the room already, except for mom and dad.

"What's up?" Jasper asked.

I looked at Jake, and he nodded at me to continue. I took a deep breathe before speaking. "I'm pregnant."

"Yay! I'm going to have another niece or a nephew to buy clothes for." Alice squealed, jumping out of Jasper's lap where she was perched to hug me.

"Congratulations, baby girl, I'm so pleased for you." Rose said, also hugging me.

"Way to go, mate." Emmett said to Jake, giving him a back slap.

"Congrats, just remember to keep my niece safe." Jasper warned. Jake just grinned at him in response.

"I am so, so happy for you." Esme said, pulling me in for a hug. "If you need any help at home at all then just phone me up."

"Thank you, grandma." I replied, wiping at the tears that we're threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"We're going to take Keira home now. We'll see you tomorrow." Jake said.

"Bye, everyone." I said, taking Keira from Jake as we headed out the back door and towards our house.


	33. Chapter 33

A Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction Chapter 33 – 4 months "Eurgh!" I complained, blowing my nose yet again. It's been 4 months since Jacob and I told the family, pack and imprints that we were expecting our second, and I'm apparently 21 weeks pregnant, according to Carlisle. "Still not feeling great?" Jacob asked me, walking into our room. For the last week, I've had a cold and sore throat. "Nope." I replied, taking the tablets he handed me. "Bella phoned, and said that she doesn't mind looking after Keira today if you want some peace and quiet." Jake told me.

"It's alright. I was going to go over there anyway with Keira so I could have someone to look after me and her." I said.

"If you're feeling that ill then I don't have to go out. I want you to get well." Jake replied.

"No, don't cancel your plans with the pack; I'll be fine." I insisted.

"Okay, but I'm coming over there with you." Jake said, heading out the room.

I moved out of the bed and headed into the bathroom to take a warm shower. After my shower, I dressed in a pair of sweatpants, a sweater and boots, but still felt cold so I took the russet-coloured blanket that Jake had got me out of wardrobe and wrapped it around my shoulders. I brushed my teeth before I went in the shower, so only had my hair to brush.

"Are you ready yet, honey?" Jake asked, sticking his head in the open doorway of our bedroom.

"Nearly, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." I replied. "Make sure Keira's got her winter coat on; I don't want her getting ill."

"She has." He called up the stairs, as I put my hat, scarf and gloves on and pulled the blanket tighter around me before heading down stairs.

"Right, I'm ready." I said, heading to the door, waiting for him to follow with Keira.

After the 5-minute walk from our house, Jake, Keira and I, finally arrived at the main house. As soon as we stepped through the back door, I headed straight to the couch and lay down on it. A few seconds later, I felt Jake's warm hand, stroking my hair, as he sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Are you going to be okay here while I'm out?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, there'll be somebody around to look after me and Keira. Where is she, by the way?" I replied.

"Edward's got her; I told him that you aren't feeling very well and that I think you need to see Carlisle. He's just gone to get him for you." Jake explained.

"Thank you." I replied. "Now go and have fun with you brothers. I'll see you after; I love you."

"I love you, too." He said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips before he left.

5 minutes later, Carlisle and my father, carrying Keira, came down the stairs.

"Good morning, Nessie. How are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Hi, grandpa. Not very well." I replied. "Can you take a look at me please?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Tell me, what has been wrong with you?" He asked.

"Well, I've had a cold for the last couple of weeks, and I've been feeling like I have the flu for the last few days." I replied.

"Well, listening to that I think that, because of your pregnancy, your immune system may be weakened and your feeling ill as a result." Carlisle explains. "Also, it has been quite cold recently, which is also why you may be ill. I'll put you on a course of antibiotic to build up your immune system."

"Okay, thank you, grandpa." I thanked him, as he headed back upstairs, probably to get my tablets.

"So, where's Jake gone?" My father asked.

"Gone out with the pack; he hasn't seen them in a while." I replied, just as my phone went off signalling that I had text message.

'_Me and the boys are coming back for lunch; they want to see you and Keira, x x,' _Jake had texted me.

'_Sure thing, honey. I'll phone Emily and see if she and the other girls want to come round as well, x x.' _I sent back.

'_We'll be there about half 12, love you, x x.' _

'_Love you, too. See you then, x x.' _I sent back, before phoning Emily.

After the call with Emily, I started on making lunch for everybody. Grandma Esme came and joined after about an hour so that I could make enough food for everybody.

An hour after Esme had joined me, the imprints turned up.

"Hey, girls." I called from the kitchen after I heard my mom greet them and let them in.

"Nessie!" Emily said, when she reached the kitchen, followed by Kim and Rachel, who was holding Keira.

"Hey, how are you girls?" I asked, as they took a seat at the table.

"Good." Kim replied, as she watched Esme and I finished preparing all the food for lunch. We continued to talk until all the food was ready and we started putting it in the dining room just off of the living room.

"Ness, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" Rachel asked, still holding Keira.

"Sure, just pass Keira to me for a second." I replied, taking. Whispering to Keira, I told her to go and wait by the back windows for Jake. "Okay, what do you want to tell me?" I lead her into the other room.

"I'm pregnant." Rach whispered, making sure that none of the other imprints could hear.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yep. I haven't told Paul or anyone else yet, so please don't say anything to anyone." She answered.

"I won't. I promise." I said, hugging her before we went back and helped Esme, Emily and Kim move the remaining platters of food into the dining room.

Just as we were walking back into the living room, Jake and the rest of the pack walked through the door. When Keira saw Jake, she ran up to him and he picked her up before coming over to me.

"Hey, baby. What did Carlisle say?" Jake asked.

"Hey, just that my immune system is weakened and he's going to give me some antibiotics." I replied, taking his free hand and pulling him into the dining room where everybody else had gone. Once everybody was settled around the table, we dug into the food and talked about random things.


	34. Chapter 34

A Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction Chapter 34 – Christmas Shopping

"Nessie! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Auntie Alice called.

"I'm coming!" I replied, picking up Keira, heading to the front door and outside to where Alice, Rosalie and mom were waiting in my father's Volvo. As soon as the door was shut, Alice started driving to Seattle.

Its two weeks until Christmas, and we are heading to Seattle to do some Christmas shopping. I hadn't done much yet since I had been ill up until last week when Carlisle gave me some antibiotics.

"So, Nessie, what have you got Jake for Christmas?" Mom asked.

"Some carving tools, like Billy has. Most of the times we've been there, Jake has started carving something and I want him to be able to do some carving at home." I replied.

"That's nice." Mom said. "I've got him some DVDs and a couple of books on cars, which I hope he likes."

"If they're action films then he'll like them." I said. "I've bought Dad some blank music sheets and some books, which he hopefully hasn't read yet."

"Hopefully. I've booked for us to go to Chicago for New Year." Mom told me. "That's where your father grew up, remember?"

I had to think for a moment about the story my father told me a few years ago about his human life and vampire life before he met my mother. "Yeah, I remember; I think that'll be really nice." I replied, just as Aunt Alice pulled into an open space in the Mall's parking lot.

After 4 hours of shopping, Alice, Rosalie, mom, Keira and myself arrived home, loaded with bags.

"Did you buy half the mall or something?" Emmett joked, as we passed him lounging on the couch in the living room.

"You know Alice." I replied, as I headed to the kitchen with Keira, knowing Jake would be in there eating his dinner.

"Hey, honey. How was shopping?" Jake asked, taking Keira from me.

"Long, but I've got everyone's presents now, which I'm happy about." I replied, sitting down next to him, as Esme placed a bowl of spaghetti bolognaise in front of me. "How was your afternoon?"

"Good; I went for a run and saw Billy." He answered. "I was thinking about taking Keira out to see the lights on the houses tonight and to see Father Christmas at his grotto?"

"I think that'll be really nice." I replied. "She slept in her pushchair when we're at the mall and in the car on the journey home; she seems wide awake now."

He nodded in agreement as I finished my dinner, before cutting up some banana for Keira to eat. Once Keira was finished, and her hands were clean, we headed out to my car. I got settled in the passenger seat, while Jake put Keira in her car seat.

"Okay, where are we going first?" Jake wondered.

"How about we got to see Father Christmas and then go and look at all the lights." I replied, as Jake headed down the drive and into town.

When we arrived back home a couple of hours later, Keira was fast asleep. I headed inside the house to say goodnight to everybody, while Jake got Keira out of the car. Once we had said goodnight to everybody, Jake – carrying Keira – and I headed to our own house, where according to Jake a surprise was waiting for me.

"Okay, Ness, close your eyes." Jacob said as we reached the door.

"Why?" I questioned, but doing what he said. I heard the door open.

"Because I don't want you to see your surprise yet." He replied, taking my hand and leading me inside. "Wait here, I'm just going to put Keira in her bed." A few seconds later he was back and had taken my hand again. "Okay, open your eyes, now."

I opened my eyes and saw that we were standing in the doorway to the living room, which had been decorated in all types of Christmas decorations.

"Jake, this is amazing. How did you do all this?" I asked, amazed.

There were metallic beaded dancer ornaments hung on the walls; wooden letters, which spelt 'MERRY CHRISTMAS' on the mantel over the fire; festive pillows on the floor in front of the fire; 4 stockings hanging over the fire; Christmas cards hanging from the ceiling; mini snowmen and father Christmases sat in front of the windows, which had fake snow sprayed on them. In the corner was a 6ft high Christmas tree, which had been fully decorated with baubles, tinsel, chocolates, and a star on top; underneath the tree was a nice pile of presents, which must be from Jake.

"I had some help from Esme. We did it this afternoon while you and Keira were out. Do you like it?" He replied.

"Like it? Jake, I love it. It's amazing; I can't believe you did all this. I absolutely love this wooden letters." I told him.

"Thanks, I made them when we went and saw my father." He replied. "I think you forgot one other thing."

"What's that?" I wondered, looking around. When I looked above us, I saw the mistletoe, which he was probably talking about. "Come here." I pulled his face down to mine, so our lips could meet.

"I love you." Jake said, as we pulled apart. "And Keira and our unborn child."

"I love you, too, and our children." I replied, taking his hand and pulling him to the cushions in front of the fire. I wasn't lit yet but while I went and sat down, Jake lit it.


	35. Chapter 35

A Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 35 – Christmas Fun

"Ness, can you tell me what shirt looks better. The white or black?" Jake asked, appearing at the door to the bathroom.

"Hmm, I think you should wear your blue shirt instead." I replied, straightening my hair. He nodded and went to get the shirt.

It's four days until Christmas Day and tonight my family are hosting a Christmas party for the pack and imprints; Billy, Sue and Charlie are also coming.

Once I had finished straightening my hair, I tied half of it up in a messy bun and left the rest hanging loose. I was dressed in a knee length, strapless blue chiffon dress and black shrug; I also had on black ballet flats as I was getting mild pain in my ankles due to the pregnancy. I checked my make-up once more, before getting Keira from her room and checking to see if Jake was ready.

"Just one more second…. and done." Jake murmured, leaning away from the mirror. "Lets go." He slipped on his jacket before we headed down stairs and to the main house.

"Aunt Alice, this looks amazing." I said, as I entered the main house after the 5-minute walk.

"Thanks, Ness. I went for a winter wonderland theme." Alice replied. "It's meant too snow tonight, so it'll have worked out perfectly."

"Really? I love the snow." I wondered. She nodded yes, before flitting off to see if everything was ready.

"Good evening, darling." My father said, as I made my way over to the love seat. "You look lovely tonight. How are you feeling?"

"Thanks, dad." I replied. "I've been feeling alright, but my ankles are starting to hurt."

"I've heard that they do during pregnancy. If it is persistent over the next few weeks then Carlisle might be able to give you something." My dad said.

"That'll be good." I murmured, just as the doorbell rang. I got up from the couch and went to open the door.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Grandpa Charlie!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"Hello, darling. How are you?" Charlie asked, as I hugged Sue.

"I'm fine. He hasn't started kicking or moving yet, which is a good thing." I replied, before greeting Sue and Billy and letting them in.

"You're having a boy?" Billy asked.

"We're not sure yet, but we think it might be a boy." I replied, just as Jake, with an apologetic smile on his face, appeared holding Keira.

"Ness, we have a problem. Keira's been sick on her dress." Jake said. I took her from Jake, making sure not get any of the vomit on me.

"Sorry about this; I'll go and clean her up while you make yourselves comfortable." I apologized, heading upstairs.

"_Dad? Can you send mom upstairs please?" _I thought towards my father. A few seconds later she had joined me in her and my father's bedroom.

"Can you help me clean her up, please?" I asked.

"Sure, sweetheart. Why don't you take off her dress and I'll get her another one?" My mom suggested.

"Do you have another dress here?" I wondered, already beginning to take Keira's dress off and heading in the bathroom to clean her up.

"I bought her some in case anything like this ever happened here." She replied, making her way into the walk-in wardrobe, which every room has courtesy of Alice. A few seconds later, she came out carrying a light pink ruffled dress.

"Thanks, mom." I said feeling exhausted all of a sudden, as she helped me put the dress on Keira.

"Hey, Ness, I think that you should stay up here for a bit, you don't look so good." Mom said.

"I feel okay, just a little tired. Can you tell everybody that I'm just resting and that I'll be down in a few minutes?" I asked.

"Sure, baby. I'll take Keira with me and do you want me to tell Emmett off for you?" She replied.

"Thank you; and if he was the one who made Keira throw up on her dress then yes." I murmured, as I laid on her bed and fell asleep.

"Ness, honey, wake up." A husky voice whispered in my ear, as at hot hand gently shook my shoulder.

I wiped my eyes, opened them, and stretched my arms and legs. "What time is it?" I wondered, as Jake helped me up.

"It's 7pm, you've been asleep for just over an hour. Everybody's here and wanting to see you." Jake replied.

"Okay. How does my hair and make-up look?" I asked, wanting to look nice.

Jake chuckled quietly. "Just a little messed up but Alice said that she can quickly fix it; she's waiting in her room for us."

We headed to Aunt Alice's room, where she quickly fixed my hair and make-up and made sure that my dress had no wrinkles before we continued downstairs.

"There's the sleepy-head." Rachel said, as Jake and I stepped into the living room, before pulling me in for a hug.

"Hey, Rach. How are you?" I greeted.

"I'm good, getting a little annoyed with the constant morning sickness but I'll get over it. What about you, little miss sleepy? How are you feeling?" Rachel replied.

"I'm okay, just feeling a little exhausted." I answered. "Wait, did you just talk to me about morning sickness out loud?"

"Yeah, because about a week ago, I decided to tell everybody that I was pregnant." She said matter-of-factly. "Except for Jake, I told him tonight while you were sleeping."

"Oh, okay." I said. "Come on, lets go talk some more on some comfy chairs." I dragged her over to the love seat, which was empty.

4 hours later, after everybody had gone home my parents took Keira in their room to sleep whilst Jake and I headed to the guest bedroom. We had decided to stay at the main house instead of going home as it was very cold outside and I was utterly exhausted. As soon as my head hit the pillow and I heard Jacob's soft snores in my ears, I was fast asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

A Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 36 – Broken bones 

"Right, so all the presents have been wrapped and placed under the tree, the turkey is defrosting, the cookies and gingerbread are in the oven, Jake is out somewhere and Keira is watching a movie. What's next on the to-do-list?" I wondered aloud, listing all the things that I had done.

It's Christmas Eve and I was making sure everything was ready for tomorrow's Christmas lunch for Jake, Keira and I. We were staying at home until mid-to-late afternoon and then we were going to head over to the main house to spend the rest of the day with the family.

I was just getting out the ingredients to make the stuffing, which was going in the turkey, when I heard a scream from the living room. I ran in there and saw Keira on the floor crying her eyes out.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I wondered.

"M-m-momma, m-my arm hurts." Keira said, stuttering.

"Oh, baby, tell me what happened and then I'll take you to see Grandpa." I said, picking her up, making sure not to hurt her arm any more, and checking for any other injures. All I noticed was a bump on her head.

"I w-was sitting on the c-chair then I-I just e-end up on the f-floor." She replied, as I wiped away her tears.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'm going to take you to see grandpa now so that he can fix you up, but I can't put your coat on or I'll hurt your arm, so I'm going to wrap a blanket around you." I told her, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapping it around her and myself, before heading to the main house.

"Hey, Ness. What are you doing here? We didn't expect to see you today." Uncle Jasper asked, from where he was sitting on the chair reading one of his large books.

"Hi, Uncle Jasper, is grandpa here?" I asked, heading over to where he was sitting.

"No, he's at the hospital. Is there anything I can help you with?" He replied, putting his book on the table next to him.

"I think Keira's broken her arm. I was in the kitchen getting ingredients out to make stuffing to put in the turkey, when I heard a scream come from the living room. I ran in there and Keira was on the floor crying and saying that her arm hurt." I replied, feeling tears prick my eyes.

"Well, I don't have any medical degree and your father's not here, which means you'll have to go see Carlisle at the hospital." Jasper said. "Come on, I'll take you." He got up from his seat and I followed him out to the garage, and into Aunt Alice's Porsche.

Half an hour later, we were pulling into a parking space in the hospital's parking garage. Jasper had already called Carlisle on the way here and he said that he would meet us in his office, as soon as he was done with a patient.

"Have you phoned Jacob yet?" Jasper asked, as we headed to Carlisle's office.

"No, not yet. I forgot my phone, though, because I was worried about Keira." I replied, as he handed me his phone and I handed him Keira. "Thanks." I took it from him and scrolled through the numbers until I got Jake's. I pressed the call button and waited for him to answer it.

Jake answered on the 5th ring. "Hey Jasper, what's up?"

"It's me, not Jasper. I'm borrowing his phone because I've left mine at home." I replied.

"Hey, honey. Why aren't you at home?" Jake asked.

"Keira's hurt herself and Carlisle and my father aren't home. Jasper's driven me to the hospital so that Carlisle can check her out." I answered, as we walked into Carlisle's office.

"Okay. Is she badly hurt? Do you need me to come there?" Jake wondered. I could here the worry in his voice.

"I think that she's broken her arm as she kept saying that it hurts; if your busy don't come, but if you aren't busy then do come." I tried to say reassuringly.

"I'm not busy; I'll be there in half an hour." He said.

"Okay, I love you and I'll see you soon." I said.

"I love you, too. I'll be there soon." He hung up, and I gave Jasper his phone back just as Carlisle walked through the door.

"Good afternoon, everyone. What can I do for you?" Grandpa asked, sitting at his desk. Jasper and I sat opposite him.

"Hi, grandpa. I think Keira's broken her arm. She was sitting on the couch while I was getting everything ready for tomorrow, then I heard a scream. I ran into the living room and Keira was on the floor, crying and saying the her arm hurt." I replied, feeling the tears that I had been trying to keep at bay start falling.

"Hey, Ness, don't cry." Carlisle said, hugging me. "I'll find out where Keira's arm hurts and then I'll take her for an x-ray to see if it is broken, okay?"

"That's fine, grandpa." I replied, wiping my eyes with the tissue's he gave me.

I watched as he gently touched different parts of Keira's arm and I winced when I heard her cries of pain.

"Well, it is quite tender. I'll take her down for an x-ray now. Jasper can you come with me?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure. Will you be alright up here without us?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah. Jacob should be here soon." I replied.

"Okay, we should only be about 10-15 minutes." Carlisle said, as he and Jasper left the room with Keira.

5 minutes after Carlisle and Jasper had taken Keira down to get her arm x-rayed, Jake turned up.

"Hey, honey. How is she?" Jacob asked coming to sit next to me on the love seat.

"She's gone down for an x-ray with Carlisle and Jasper. I think that Jasper is using his gift to lessen her pain." I replied, curling into his side.

"That's good of Jasper." Jake said, holding me tightly. We stayed like that for 10 minutes before Jasper and Carlisle, carrying Keira, returned.

"Well, she has a small break in her arm, and will need to be in a cast for around 4-6 weeks. I've asked a nurse to bring up the supplies I need to put a cast on it." Carlisle said, passing Keira to me.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Jake said sincerely.

"It's nothing, Jacob. One of my family has been hurt and I want to make them feel better." Carlisle replied. Jake nodded in agreement.

Five minutes later, Carlisle had everything he needed to put a cast on Keira's arm and I passed Keira to Jake so that I wasn't holding her.

"Right, I'm going to start by moving Keira's arm straight out, and then I'm going to put on this stockinet, which just a bandage." Carlisle explained as he started to put the cast on Keira's broken arm.

"Now, I'm going to put on the cotton wrap, which will cushion the arm." He continued. "And finally, I'm going to put the fibreglass casting on; this can be coloured. So what colour would you like, Keira?"

"Pink." Keira whispered, as Carlisle started wrapping the cast in the casting material before layering on the coloured pieces of material.

"Okay, it's going to take a couple of hours to dry and harden. You can take her home now, but make sure that the cast doesn't get wet." Carlisle instructed. "I'll bring home some pain killers to ease her pain."

"Thank you, grandpa. Is there any way we can dry the cast at home?" I asked.

"Well, with Jake's heat it should dry quite quickly. If it is still a bit damp, though, then try drying it with a hairdryer." Carlisle replied, as I got up to hug him.

"Okay, thanks again, grandpa. We'll see you later." I said, before Jasper, Jake, carrying Keira, and I left his office and headed home.

A/N: Hey readers, sorry it's been so long since the last upload, I had been on work experience at a residential home for the last week and have been busy doing 2 assignments for college as well. Who's seen breaking dawn part 2? What did you think of it? *Please don't comment any spoilers for those who haven't seen it yet! *


	37. Chapter 37

A Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 37 – 7th Month

It's February now, and I'm 7 months pregnant; Grandpa Carlisle said that my due date is sometime in April. After Keira broke her arm at Christmas, I had been more protective of her; I never let her out of my sight for long and made sure that she was safe if I left her in a room alone.

"Momma? Where's grandpa?" Keira asked, looking up from her colouring book. Keira and I were currently in the kitchen; she was sitting at the table doing some colouring and I was cutting up some vegetables for a sausage casserole.

"Grandpa Edward or Grandpa Billy?" I replied, wondering which one she was asking about.

"Grandpa Billy." She said, continuing her colouring.

"Well, he's either out fishing or he's at home. Why were you asking, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Because I want to see him." She replied. "Can we go and see him?"

"We'll have to ask your father first; if he says yes then we'll go up there for dinner." I answered as I finished cutting up the veg.

Once that was done, I phoned Jacob; he answered on the sixth ring.

"Hey, beautiful. What's up?" Jacob greeted.

"Hey, nothing up. I was just phoning to see how work is." I replied.

"Well, it's quiet around here now; it was busier earlier but most of the cars that we had in have gone now. I've got one job left to do and then I'll be home." He said.

"I can't wait to see you; it's been a long day." I said.

"I know; what have you been up to?" Jake asked.

"Nothing much, he's been kicking and moving a lot today, so I've been laying around, watching movie's with Keira; and now I'm cooking dinner." I replied. "Keira wanted to know if we could go and see grandpa Billy, as well."

"Yeah, we can; why don't you pick me up from work and then I won't have to come home first?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be about half an hour; I've just got to finish preparing the casserole." I answered.

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you."

"I love you, too." Then I hung up and continued making dinner.

40 minutes later, I was sitting in my car with Keira outside Jake's work waiting for him to come out. I had moved from the driver's side to the passenger side, as I knew that he wouldn't want me driving.

"Momma, are we going to see grandpa Billy?" Keira, who had silently been playing with her doll, asked. I had only told her that we were going to pick Jake up from work but had said nothing about going to La Push.

"Yes, we are sweetie." I replied, just as I saw Jake come out of the

garage.

"Hey, gorgeous; hey, sweetheart." Jake greeted us, as he started the car and headed to La Push.

"Daddy!" Keira exclaimed.

"Hey pumpkin, what have you been up to today?" Jake asked Keira.

"I watched movies with momma and then did some colouring." She replied.

"What films did you watch?" Jake wondered.

"The little mermaid; monster's inc.; finding nemo; kung fu panda." Keira said, listing the ones she could remember.

"Good choices." Jake said, resting one of his hands on my stomach.

The rest of the journey was silent, and I was nearly asleep by the time we got to La Push. When we pulled up outside Billy's house there were no signs off life inside the house; Jake took Keira inside first before coming back out to help me out of the car and take the food inside.

"Is your dad even home?" I asked Jake.

"No, he's probably out fishing with Charlie or doing something else." I nodded in recognition, as we walked into the house and I headed into the kitchen to get started on the roast potatoes that I hadn't had time to prepare before I left home and to put the casserole on to cook.

After about half an hour, Jake came into the kitchen.

"Ness, go and sit down; I'll finish cooking dinner." Jake suggested.

"I'm fine, Jake. I've only got to put the potatoes in the oven and then I'll go and sit down." I replied, as I drained the potatoes, which I'd been boiling, before getting the hot oil out of the oven.

"Okay." Jake said. "I've spoken to Billy, and he said that he's out fishing with Charlie and should be back in about half an hour."

"Okay, well, dinner should be ready by the time he gets here." I murmured, as I finished putting the potatoes in the oil and putting salt and pepper on them, before they went in the oven.

After that was done, and everything had been cleaned up, I went and sat in the living room with Jake and Keira. After about 20 minutes, I asked Jake to turn the potatoes over so that they were crispy all over. As he was doing that Billy arrived home.

"Thanks for the help, Charlie." I heard Billy say as he entered the house. "Have a good night."

"It's alright, Billy; I'll see you sometime this week." Charlie replied.

"You sure will, Chief." Billy said, and then I heard Charlie's cruiser pull out of the driveway.

"Hey, dad." Jake called from the kitchen, as I headed out of the living room behind Keira.

"Grandpa!" Keira exclaimed, as I put her in Billy's lap.

"Hey, cupcake, how're you?" Billy greeted. "Hey, Ness, Jake."

"I'm good, grandpa. How are you?" Keira replied, as I hugged Billy, before heading into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. I heard Billy follow, as Keira told him about what she had been up to.

When it was time to serve up the food, Jake helped me to move the dishes from the counter to the table, while Billy made sure that Keira was able to see over the edge of the table. Throughout dinner, Billy, Jake and I talked about everyday things and a little about the new arrival. After dinner, Jake and Billy did the dishes whilst I sat at the kitchen table and watched them. When everything was washed and put away, we all headed into the living room to watch the football game that was on; Jake helped Billy sit in his recliner, Keira was on the floor doing some colouring and I was curled up to Jake on the small couch.

When the game had finished, it was around 10pm. I carried a sleeping Keira out to the car and buckled her in, while Jake helped Billy get into bed, before getting into the car as well. After Jake had gotten in the car, we headed home.

"Honey? How does your dad get to bed if there's nobody around?" I asked.

"Usually, Paul or one of the other guys comes and helps him." Jake replied. "Why'd you ask?"

"No particular reason." I answered.

"Ness, there's always a reason when you ask a question like that. What is it?" Jake wondered.

"I was just thinking that we should move someone so that we can be close to him, so that he doesn't need to keep asking the pack for help; I wasn't thinking of La Push or Forks, though." I explained.

"I think that's a good idea. I'll be able to be around there more often then, but I think we should wait until after the baby' s born." Jake agreed.

"Yeah, I want all the help I can get after this child's born; I don't know if I'll be able to handle to children while your at work." I said, just before a yawn overtook me.

"I'll be there for you, babe, whenever you need me." Jake whispered. "Get some sleep, we won't be home for probably another hour." I followed his instructions and felt my eyelids shutting.

A/N: Hey readers! Only 21 days until Christmas! Who's excited? I need your help to name Jake and Ness's baby! I would like both boy and girl names as I am not sure what the sex of the baby is going to be yet! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and enjoy the next couple of chapters as this story will be ending soon, but…I will be writing a squeal, which should be started at the beginning of next year. Please review! X


	38. Chapter 38

A Jacob and Renesmee Fan Fiction 

Chapter 38 – Early Labour

"Argh!" I exclaimed, as I felt more pain in my lower back.

I'm 30 weeks pregnant and have been having really bad back pain for the last few days. Carlisle has said that most women who experience back pain when pregnancy are going to be in labour soon or are in labour already; he said that I could go into labour anytime time in the next few days. At the moment, though, Jake, Keira and I are staying at the main house until the pain has passed or I've given birth.

"Do you want me to get you a heat pad?" My mom asked. I was lying on the couch, while Mom and Dad sat on the love seat, and Uncle Emmett and Jasper sat in the armchairs. Keira was spending the day with her auntie Rachel and the other imprints.

"Yes, please." I replied, as she headed into the kitchen to get me one. When she came back, she helped me to put the pad on my back, before sitting with my father again.

An hour later, just after Emmett had put a football game on, I felt some kind of liquid trickle down my legs; I lifted my blanket up and saw that there was a wet spot between my legs. Once I realised that my waters had broken, I felt a massive pain in that area.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, as I clutched at my stomach. "Mom! Dad!"

"What's wrong, honey?" Mom asked, smoothing my hair back.

"Her water's have broken." Dad murmured, as he sifted through my thoughts, before picking me up and rushing me upstairs to Carlisle's study. We were swiftly followed by mom and my uncles.

"Mom, can you phone Rachel and ask her if can stay with her until tomorrow?" I asked, through another contraction. She nodded her head and kissed my forehead before leaving the room to make the call.

"Emmett, phone Jacob and tell him that Ness has gone into labour. Jasper, phone Carlisle and tell him the same thing." Dad instructed his brothers, while I clutched his hand as another contraction hit me.

"Rachel said that's fine, and that she doesn't mind having her for a couple of days." Mom said as she re-entered the room.

"I spoken to Carlisle, and he's on his way. If you need me, I'll be downstairs with Alice and Rose." Jasper said, poking his head round the door.

"Thank you, uncle Jasper." I whispered.

"Jake's on his way; he'll be about 45 minutes." Emmett said, coming into the room and giving me a hug. "Stay strong, kiddo. If you want me, just shout; I'll be right downstairs."

"Thanks, Uncle." I whispered, falling back onto the bed as he left the room.

"Nessie, honey, do you think you'll be able to stand up for couple of minutes?" My father asked. "It's only to help me and your mom put a medical gown on you."

"Sure, dad." I replied, moving off the table with the help of my parents. I stood on my weak legs while they took of my clothes and put on the medical gown that Carlisle kept at home and then I went back onto the bed.

45 minutes after my water's broke, Carlisle arrived home. He headed straight up stairs to check on me.

"Good afternoon, everyone. How are you feeling, Ness?" Carlisle asked, putting his bag down on his desk before putting on a pair of sterile gloves and coming to check on me.

"It really hurts, grandpa." I said, as tears trickled down my face. "I'm scared, as well; he's ten weeks early." Another contraction hit me then; they were only a few minutes apart now.

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart. I'm just going to see how far you are dilated." Grandpa replied, lifting the blanket that was covering me up and moving my legs so that he could check my cervix. "You are 4 centimetres at the moment; in a few hours you should be ready to push." I nodded my head, weakly, to show that I understood what he had said.

Just as my father was about to speak, Jake burst through the door and came straight to my side.

"Jake!" I breathed, as I wrapped my arms around him and as he breathed in my scent.

"Hey, baby. I'm here now; I'm here." He murmured, before he got into the bed behind me to support me.

I've now been in labour for 6 hours and Jake has been supporting me for the last 5 hours. In the last half hour, Carlisle has said that I'm nearly ready to push and at the moment he and my father are getting ready for it. Jake is still sitting behind me, giving me support while my mom keeps putting an ice-cold cloth across my forehead to cool me down.

"Okay, Ness, everything's ready for you to start pushing. I'm just going to check one more time to see how far you are dilated, then I'll tell you when to push." Carlisle said.

"Okay, Grandpa." I whispered, exhausted from the contractions that have wracked through my body over the last few hours. He quickly checked my cervix before saying that I was ready to push.

"Now, Nessie, I'm going to count to 3 and then I'll tell you to push on your next contraction. The head and shoulders will be the hardest part and then the rest will be easier." He reassured me. I nodded before I grabbed Jake's arms. "Okay, Ness; one, two, three… push."

I pushed with all my might, along with encouragement from Jake and Grandpa Carlisle, until the contraction ended. When the next one hit, I pushed again, gritting my teeth so I didn't scream out load.

"Okay, Ness, the head and shoulders are almost. Only two more pushes then it'll all be over." Grandpa said.

When the next contraction hit, I pushed again until Carlisle said that the head and shoulders were out and I heard the cries of my newborn child. When the final contraction hit, I pushed until my baby's body was completely out. I collapsed against Jake, as my father and grandfather cleaned him or her up, weighed and measured him or her. While that was happening, my mother cleaned me up a bit; she wiped the sweat off of my body but I wouldn't be having a bath or shower until tomorrow.

"Congratulations, Nessie and Jake, you now have a beautiful, healthy baby boy." Grandpa said as he passed him over to me. I looked down at my son; he has Jake's black hair and his skin in a lighter colour of Jake's. His chocolate brown eyes are an exact replica of my mother's and mine when she was human.

"Jake, I know what I want to name him." I said, gazing at my beautiful baby boy, whom I know Keira will protect.

"What do you want to call him?" Jake asked, pulling my hair back from my face.

"Ryan Mason Black." I whispered, as Jake pressed his lips to my head.

"It's beautiful and really suits him." Jake agreed.

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I would have uploaded it sooner but I found it really hard to write it; I also had a busy week at college before we broke up for Christmas so I didn't have time to write anything then. I know this is late but Merry Christmas everybody and a Happy New Year for tomorrow! This is the last chapter of this story but there will be a sequel, which I will start writing in the New Year. Lots of Love! X X


End file.
